Un Parfum de Grasse
by Sandy Moon
Summary: Quand un voyage scolaire peut opérer un rapprochement avec celui qu'on ne s'attendait pas à trouver là... Réponse au défi 15 de Crazy Av sur le thème Voyage !
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello tout le monde ! Et bien me revoilà là on ne m'attendait pas : relever un défi sur Miraculous ! Je réponds ici au défi n°15 lancé par Crazy Av sur le thème Voyage. **

**A la base, ceci devait être un long OS, mais pour vous facilitez la lecture, j'ai décidé de le couper en 3 chapitres.**

 **J'attends votre avis dans les commentaires à la fin de votre lecture.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

– Aller, Marinette. Respire profondément, ça va finir par passer.

– Ça fait des heures que tu dis ça ! Laisse-moi souffrir en paix !

Alya émit un petit rire discret face au calvaire que subissait sa meilleure amie.

En effet, ce n'était pas tous les jours que cette dernière prenait le car scolaire, et encore moins qu'elle faisait des longs trajets.

Refoulant d'épouvantables nausées et un mal de cœur qui ne voulait pas en finir, Marinette aurait tout donné pour que ce fichu car s'arrête et la laisse sur le bas côté. Qu'ils arrivent enfin à leur destination. Cela faisait près d'une journée entière qu'ils roulaient, traversant le pays du Nord au Sud pour rejoindre la Côte d'Azur, et n'ayant effectué qu'une brève pause le midi pour se restaurer. Selon le chauffeur et Mademoiselle Bustier, ils devaient absolument arriver à destination avant la nuit, pour qu'ils puissent s'installer, dîner et se reposer avant de commencer les activités prévues les deux jours suivant.

Car oui, le directeur et les professeurs de français des deux classes de troisième du collège Françoise Dupont avaient eu la superbe idée d'organiser pour leurs élèves un voyage scolaire à Grasse, dans le Sud de la France, tout en gardant un aspect pédagogique et culturel.

Soit à plus de sept heures de bus. Et d'après les calculs de Marinette, il lui restait encore deux heures à tenir. Elle devait faire un petit effort : elle sera bientôt libre.

Quand les professeurs avaient fait circuler l'autorisation de sortie il y a un mois, Marinette se s'était absolument pas inquiétée de l'opinion de ses parents. Il est vrai que ces derniers étaient plus que favorables à l'idée que leur fille découvre un maximum de lieux à travers la France et à travers le monde (pour eux, sa double culture franco-chinoise était un bonus).

Non, ce que la jeune fille redoutait, c'était le fait de délaisser son rôle de Ladybug. Si elle partait ne serait-ce que quelques jours loin de Paris, cela pouvait laisser de superbes opportunités au Papillon pour lancer de nouvelles attaques, et elle avait peur que Chat Noir ne puisse pas se débrouiller sans elle.

Elle avait longuement hésité toute une journée, ruminant dans sa tête, se demandant si il fallait qu'elle accepte de partir ou non. En en discutant avec Tikki, elle avait convenu qu'elle pouvait s'accorder un peu de vacances, et que Chat Noir combattrait les akumatisés, conservant les papillons noirs jusqu'à son retour.

Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Chat Noir choisirait de s'absenter _exactement_ en même temps qu'elle...

 ***O*o*O*o*O***

Quelques jours plus tôt, les héros de Paris venaient de vaincre un énième ennemi envoyé par le Papillon pour terroriser la capitale et tenter de dérober leurs bijoux pour on ne sait quel dessein. Alors qu'un petit « bip » avait émané de la bague de Chat Noir, annonçant qu'il lui restait peu de temps pour aborder le sujet avec son coéquipier, Ladybug n'avait même pas pu en placer une. Son partenaire avait choisi de parler le premier.

– Oh désolé, ma Lady, mais je vais devoir filer, lui avait-il dit avec son éternel grand sourire en s'appuyant sur son bâton. Mais avant ça, j'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles pour toi. Une petite et une très grosse. Tu veux que je commence par laquelle ?

– Je sais pas, moi … La plus grosse, lui avait-elle répondu en faisant tourner son yo-yo après un petit instant de réflexion.

– Parfait c'est toi qui a choisi.

Il s'était interrompu avant de reprendre soudainement d'un air désespéré :

– Tu ne verras plus ce sublime héros que tu aimes tant durant plusieurs jours !

Les yeux de Ladybug s'étaient écarquillés d'eux-même, et seul le tintement provenant d'une de ses boucles d'oreilles la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle en avait même lâché son yo-yo.

– Pardon ? Tu peux expliquer ?

– C'est justement en lien avec la petite mauvaise nouvelle. Tu seras toute seule à combattre le crime, a-t-il dit en la prenant par les épaules et lui désignant les rues.

– J'ai besoin de plus d'explication, Chat Noir, s'était-elle énervée en retirant le bras du garçon.

– Ma vie « normale » me rattrape (il avait pris le soin de faire les guillemets avec ses doigts). Je dois partir quelques jours super loin d'ici. Je te dirais bien où, mais tu m'empêcherais de te le dévoiler. Donc à partir de … (il s'interrompit, comptant sur ses doigts afin de retrouver ses jours d'absence) … A partir de jeudi et jusqu'à dimanche soir, tu devras assurer toute seule, ma Lady. Mais je ne m'en fais pas pour toi, je sais que tu en es capable.

Ladybug se figea complètement. Tout ce qu'elle avait compris, c'était les jours dont venaient de lui parler son partenaire... et comme par hasard, ils correspondaient aux jours où elle sera absente.

– Chat, tu ne peux pas annuler ou déplacer ce que tu as à faire ?

– Euh... non pourquoi ça ? lui avait-il demandé interloqué.

– Parce qu'il y a que... j'ai moi aussi des obligations ces jours-là... Je ne serai pas sur Paris moi non plus.

Tous deux se regardèrent en clignant des yeux sans rien dire. Et comme pour les rappeler à l'ordre, leurs miraculous respectifs émirent à nouveau un « bip » caractéristique. Ladybug avait encore un peu de temps devant elle, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Chat Noir. Il devait se sauver au plus vite avant de redevenir humain.

– Okey... avait-il soupiré en se grattant la tête. Le dicton dit bien « Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent »... Hum... Et bien j'espère qu'en mon absence, la souris ne dansera pas ! Ou je lui ferais passer un sale quart d'heure !

Chat Noir avait adressé un clin d'œil à Ladybug avant de partir sans prévenir, comme si la conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu et ne l'avait pas ébranlé. La jeune héroïne réalisa alors qu'elle allait devoir faire comme lui : espérer qu'en leur absence, le Papillon décide de rester tranquille.

 ***O*o*O*o*O***

Ainsi, malgré son mal-être, Marinette consultait son téléphone assez régulièrement afin de vérifier les informations. Vérifier qu'aucune attaque n'avait eu lieu. De toute façon, elle savait que, si elle loupait ladite information, Alya serait tout à même de la lui transmettre puisqu'elle consultait toutes les cinq minutes les commentaires sur son Ladybug. Mais la jeune fille redoutait qu'une attaque ne survienne en son absence. Les parisiens seraient alors seuls et sans défense. Elle maudissait ce voyage scolaire depuis que les deux cars (le premier avec les élèves de sa classe, et l'autre avec la seconde classe) avaient quitté le collège. Si jamais quelque chose arrivait, elle s'en voudrait terriblement. Et même la perspective de pouvoir de passer un petit moment seule avec Adrien ne lui remontait pas le moral.

C'était pour dire à quel point elle se sentait mal d'abandonner Paris.

– Regarde tous ces champs de lavande, s'émerveilla Alya en voulant les montrer à Marinette depuis la fenêtre. A mon avis, on n'est plus très loin.

– Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? demanda son amie la main sur le cœur, toujours nauséeuse.

– Tu étais trop occupée à te plaindre comme quoi tu avais mal au cœur que tu n'as pas écouté Mademoiselle Bustier tout à l'heure. Grasse est la ville du parfum. Et donc si il y a des champs de fleurs ici, c'est qu'on ne doit plus être loin... Car ils ont besoin de ces fleurs pour créer les parfums, en déduit la jeune rouquine.

Marinette sourit devant la déduction simpliste de son amie, mais elle devait reconnaître que l'étendue violette qu'elle distinguait par la fenêtre était à coupée le souffle. Le soleil amorçait sa longue descente, donnant quelques reflets orangers aux champs de blés situés à côté des fleurs.

– En plus, on sera là pour l'Exporose ! continua Alya complètement surexcitée.

– L'Expo-quoi ?

– L'Exporose ! Oh, quand même Marinette, j'étais sûre que cette partie, tu l'aurais au moins entendu. C'est un événement qui a lieu chaque année où il y a plein d'expositions, de marchés, des ventes, des spectacles et même des concours en rapport avec la rose. Imagine un peu, tu arrives à attirer Adrien à un spectacle sur la rose, vous passez un super moment romantique et là, BOUM ! Tu lui avoues tes sentiments !

– Alya, ça se rapproche plus du film romantique que du voyage scolaire ce que tu me racontes là, dit Marinette avec un sourire triste et dépité. Et puis, tu as oublié un facteur important dans ton plan génial.

Son amie l'interrogea du regard, et Marinette se détourna (avec un mal fou à cause des nausées) sur son siège pour désigner un duo de sièges un peu éloigné du leur. Le duo où étaient assis Adrien et Chloé, et où cette dernière se collait littéralement au premier. Adrien avait l'air de vouloir tout donner pour s'enfuir par la fenêtre à côté de lui, mais cela semblait impossible.

Alya rit de la scène, en se demandant comment Adrien avait bien pu supporter la peste de la classe durant ces sept heures de trajet. Puis elle se retourna vers Marinette qui se tenait en avant, les mains posées sur le siège avant. Un peu plus, et elle devrait lui donner un sac en papier.

– Malade à cause de ce que tu viens de voir, ou à cause du car ?

– Les deux. Et je ne sais pas lequel est le pi-

Marinette s'interrompit, refoulant un nouvel élan gastrique, et commença à prier toutes les forces possibles et inimaginables pour que rien – absolument rien – de mal ne se produise durant ce séjour à Grasse.

Et accessoirement, elle pria pour que le car s'arrête le plus vite possible.

* * *

Environ deux petites heures plus tard, alors que le soleil était déjà couché, le cauchemar de Marinette avait cessé. Les cars s'étaient arrêtés près d'une auberge de jeunesse, en périphérie de Grasse, mais la ville était visible depuis leur lieu de repos. C'était véritablement la campagne pure et dure, et certains élèves, trop habitués à la ville, s'émerveillèrent même de voir des vaches ! Et bien sur, Chloé Bourgeois ne manqua pas une occasion pour se plaindre de cet « endroit qui manquait cruellement de charme » selon ses dires.

L'auberge était suffisamment grande pour accueillir les deux classes, soit environ soixante élèves, ainsi que leurs professeurs. Ces derniers avaient organisé la répartition des chambres, en tenant cependant compte de souhaits émis par les élèves.

Après avoir récupéré leurs sacs de voyages (et sa valise pour Chloé, que la pauvre Sabrina se devait de transporter en plus de ses propres affaires), tous avaient en tête de profiter d'un bon lit douillet et d'un repas chaud. Les garçons étaient logés au premier étage de l'établissement, et les filles au deuxième. On avait pris soin de noter sur chaque porte le nom des élèves pour que ceux-ci trouvent rapidement leur chambre. Alya et Marinette avaient demandé à dormir ensemble et leur souhait avait été respecté. Elles se retrouvaient dans la même chambre que Rose, Juleka et Mylène. Cela promettait des bonnes parties de polochons avant de se coucher ! Au moins, elles n'étaient pas avec Chloé, et c'était déjà un immense cadeau.

Après un repas bien mérité et une petite heure à parler chiffon avec ses amis, Marinette était bien heureuse de pouvoir enfin gagner son lit temporaire – et confortable elle devait le reconnaître. Leur chambre comportait deux lits superposés et un lit simple. Alya et Marinette avaient élu domicile dans l'un des lits superposés; la rouquine en haut, la brunette en bas. En se tournant dans le lit pour que ses amies ne la voient pas, la jeune héroïne avait pu laisser sortir Tikki de sa cachette. Celle-ci avait tout aussi souffert du voyage que sa maîtresse, accueillant la délivrance avec joie. Marinette ne pouvait pas parler à son kwami avec les autres filles dans la même pièce, mais elle lui adressa un regard qui lui souhaitait la bonne nuit. Tikki se positionna sur l'oreiller à côté du visage de Marinette, avant que toutes les deux ne s'endorment, facilement pour l'une et difficilement pour l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit qui fut relativement tranquille, les élèves avaient été entraînés à l'extérieur et marchaient en direction de la ville. Chloé Bourgeois ne manquait pas de se plaindre en disant que, même si seulement un kilomètre séparait l'auberge de la ville, on aurait tout de même pu les y emmener en voiture. Leur professeur leur répondit que pour une raison d'argent et de praticité, il était préférable qu'ils rejoignent la ville à pied. En effet, Grasse était une ville située en hauteur et assez rustique dans son architecture. Elle était comme perchée sur une colline sertie de pierres, toutes les rues étaient pavées et il était très difficile pour les voitures de circuler (alors un bus scolaire, n'en parlons pas). Cela offrait de magnifiques points de vue et la possibilité de visiter la ville entièrement à pied. La troupe ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver et ils restèrent bouchée-bée face au spectacle.

Bien qu'elle considérait Paris comme la plus belle ville du monde, Marinette devait bien reconnaître que Grasse avait un charme fou. Et elle comprenait mieux la volonté d'Alya de la forcer à passer du temps avec Adrien lors de ce voyage. A son image, Grasse paraissait être une ville romantique d'une toute autre manière qu'à Paris.

Les élèves ne manquèrent pas de souligner la présence dans les rues de banderoles accrochées aux maisons, sur lesquelles étaient dessinées différentes fleurs et notamment des roses. Mais pour le moment, leur destination était le Musée International de la Parfumerie. Grasse, ville des parfums, ils étaient forcés d'y passer. Ceux qui n'aimaient pas les musées, à l'instar de Kim, se plaignaient déjà de l'ennui que cela serait. Et d'autres plus intéressés, comme Adrien, se mettait à parler culture avec leurs amis. Ainsi, Marinette, Alya et Nino purent en apprendre plus grâce à leur ami, et la jeune héroïne était impressionnée de constater que son amoureux secret en savait autant. Elle apprit par ailleurs qu'il avait déjà lu le livre _Le Parfum_ de Patrick Süsking, qui était au programme pour leur entrée en seconde l'année prochaine. C'était par ailleurs cette perspective de prendre de l'avance sur le programme scolaire qui avait motivé les professeurs de français à organiser ce voyage de quelques jours, afin que les élèves ne soient pas totalement ignorants de l'œuvre et de l'univers de la parfumerie à leur entrée au lycée.

Marinette buvait les paroles d'Adrien. Il avait l'air tellement passionnée par le sujet, et rien que pour cela, elle avait elle aussi hâte de lire ce fameux livre. Peut-être cela lui permettrait-il de se rapprocher du garçon blond, en ayant avec lui un sujet de conversation plus « culturel » dirait-on. De même, si elle ne comprenait pas l'histoire, elle pourrait lui demander conseil... Oui, tous les moyens étaient bons pour se rapprocher de lui!

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche à la fin de laquelle la plupart des élèves se plaignaient d'avoir mal aux pieds, les professeurs les firent entrer dans le musée. Deux guides vinrent à leur rencontre, déblatérant quelques mots de présentation, avant d'emmener les collégiens à travers les allées du musée.

A la grande surprise des professeurs, les élèves se montrèrent intéressés et investis dans les explications de leurs guides. Certains étaient même curieux d'apprendre que les premiers objets servant à transporter du parfum avaient été inventés il y a plus de neuf mille ans ! Pour une fois, aucun remue-ménage ne se fit entendre malgré l'effet de masse. Poussée par Alya, Marinette avait tenté à plusieurs reprises (avant un arrêt devant un objet, par exemple) de se placer à proximité d'Adrien. Mais celui-ci était toujours attiré par Chloé au dernier moment à quelques mètres plus loin, l'éloignant toujours plus de la jeune fille. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par y renoncer, en se disant qu'elle atteindrait la prochaine activité pour tenter quelque chose.

A croire que Chloé Bourgeois avait exactement les mêmes objectifs qu'elle durant ce voyage...

La prochaine activité en question eut lieu plusieurs heures après, au cours de l'après-midi. Chacune des deux classes étaient parties de son côté avec deux professeurs, mais allaient accomplir la même chose : fabriquer un parfum. Mademoiselle Bustier avait entraîné ses élèves dans l'atelier d'un maître-parfumeur situé près d'une petite place où trônait une fontaine. La chaleur écrasante se fit moins ressentir une fois à l'intérieur, en partie dû au fait que l'atelier se trouvait en sous-sol, dans une sorte de cave en pierre. Le maître se présenta comme étant Monsieur Cavalier, et il informa les élèves qu'il leur apprendrait à reconnaître différentes odeurs, mais surtout à les associer eux-mêmes afin de créer leur propre parfum. Une odeur qui serait unique au monde car fabriquée par leurs soins, pour eux-mêmes ou pour quelqu'un.

Cette idée mit en joie la totalité de la classe. Monsieur Cavalier et Mademoiselle Bustier demandèrent aux élèves de se mettre par groupe de deux, le matériel étant en nombre insuffisant pour permettre à chacun de disposer de ses propres outils. Alors que Marinette allait instinctivement dire à Alya qu'elles se mettaient ensemble, cette dernière avait ni une ni deux empoigné (assez violemment, il fallait l'avouer) le bras de Nino, affirmant qu'ils le feraient ensemble. En conséquence, Nino avait déclaré :

– Et bien, toi et Adrien n'avaient qu'à vous mettre ensemble. Désolé, mais avec Alya, on veut le faire tous les deux.

Pour autant, Marinette n'avait pu s'empêcher de distinguer la pointe de malice qui se logeaient dans les yeux du couple d'amoureux. Un peu déboussolée, mais ravivée par l'espoir d'être avec Adrien, elle l'avait approché et avait tapoté son épaule d'un doigt. Il s'était retourné, lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait (devinant très certainement qu'elle allait lui proposer de faire équipe pour l'activité), mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, Adrien se retrouva une nouvelle fois entraîné par Chloé. Tout ce que Marinette avait pu entendre de sa voix surexcitée, c'était : « Viens mon Adrichou. Nous allons fabriquer le meilleur parfum du monde. Qui sait, peut-être qu'on le vendra ! Tu feras la publicité, hein dis ! »

D'abord figée sur place, Marinette ne sembla redescendre sur terre que lorsque Nino et Alya s'insurgèrent face à l'attitude de la fille du maire. Le cœur de la collégienne se serra un peu plus. Elle qui pensait enfin pouvoir passer du temps avec celui qu'elle aime, cela semblait impossible. Cependant, Nathaniel avait remarqué au loin la détresse de la jeune fille et lui avait proposé, gêné, d'être son binôme. Ce que Marinette avait tout naturellement accepté.

Ainsi durant près d'une demi-heure, les collégiens apprirent à reconnaître différentes fragrances extraites de différents éléments, aussi bien communs comme la vanille ou le jasmin, que plus surprenant comme l'odeur du pain. Marinette se dit instantanément qu'elle aimerait incorporer cette odeur à son parfum, faisant ainsi honneur au métier de son père.

Suite à cette séance d'analyse olfactive, Monsieur Cavalier expliqua aux élèves comment fabriquer leur propre parfum. Ils pouvaient s'aider de toute la réserve de fragrances mise à leur disposition en veillant à n'incorporer que quelques gouttes à chaque fois, chaque fragrance étant assez intense à l'odeur. De plus, il leur appris à faire la différence entre les notes de tête, les notes de cœur et les notes de fond. Ils pouvaient mettre autant d'odeurs qu'ils le souhaitaient, mais ils devaient veiller à suivre cette répartition, ces trois différentes notes devant s'évaporer de plus en plus lentement.

Bien que maladroite par habitude, Marinette faisait cette fois-ci tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas casser le moindre outil... qui était tous en verre! Heureusement pour elle, Nathaniel avait l'air assez dégourdi et l'aidait par moment. Assez vite, Marinette avait fait son choix en testant différentes associations. Elle souhaitait, qu'au premier jet, on reconnaissance l'odeur du pain chaud (qu'elle plaça donc en note de tête), mais que le restant d'odeur soit composé d'épices qu'elle aimait. Ainsi, elle plaça la cannelle en note de cœur, mélangée à un soupçon de bergamote, avant de placer en note de fond un ensemble de vanille et de baie rose. Cela lui avait pris une bonne heure, comme à tous les autres, mais le résultat lui plaisait. Cela serait _son_ parfum.

Monsieur Cavalier aida chacun des élèves à finaliser leur parfum avant de leur remettre une toute petite fiole, dans laquelle ils pourraient mettre leur préparation. Ainsi les élèves se rendirent compte que pour tout ce temps passer à préparer le parfum, la quantité était très minime. A eux désormais de ne pas gaspiller ces quelques gouttes.

Quand ils sortirent de l'atelier, Alya et Marinette se hâtèrent l'une vers l'autre pour faire sentir le fruit de leur travail, et Marinette reconnut des notes plutôt fleuries dans le parfum de son amie.

Après avoir salué le maître-parfumeur, Mademoiselle Bustier décida qu'il était temps de retourner à l'auberge, la soirée étant déjà bien avancée. Sur le chemin, Marinette et Alya ne purent s'empêcher de s'approcher des petits commerçants qui vendaient toutes sortes d'objets ou décorations en rapport avec les fleurs ou les parfums. Elles se prirent même au jeu d'essayer de reconnaître des odeurs cachées dans des fioles secrètes, fioles semblables à celles qu'on leur avait donné pour y conserver leur parfum. Marinette avait même trouvé dans une petite braderie un exemplaire du livre _Le Parfum_ et l'avait acheté (pour deux euros, elle n'allait pas se priver). Elle pensait commencer à le lire ce soir. Peut-être qu'ainsi, si elle intéressait Adrien par ce sujet de discussion, il ne craquerait pas aussi facilement en suivant Chloé.

Le reste de la soirée passa relativement vite pour tous, épuisés par la marche. Lors du dîner, Nino avait juré qu'à force d'avoir tout senti à l'atelier, il était incapable de reconnaître l'odeur du repas. Cette remarque avait fait sourire ces amis. L'extinction des feux n'eut pas besoin d'être donnée par les professeurs, les élèves étant trop fatigués pour protester à l'idée de se coucher. Toutefois, dans la chambre qui nous intéresse, alors que Mylène, Juleka, Rose et Alya s'étaient endormies plus ou moins rapidement (dans cet ordre), Marinette, elle, ne sentait pas le sommeil la gagner.

Un peu frustrée de ne pas avoir pu passer du temps avec son amoureux, Marinette s'était alors plongée dans la lecture de son nouveau livre, aidée simplement d'une lampe de poche que Tikki l'aidait à maintenir en hauteur pour ne pas trop la gêner. De temps à autre, elle regardait sur son portable (comme elle l'avait fait durant la journée) pour vérifier que Paris n'avait subi aucune attaque du Papillon.

Rien.

Le néant.

A croire que soit elle était chanceuse, soit le Papillon avait lui aussi pris des vacances.

Alors pourquoi ne trouvait-elle pas le sommeil, en sachant pertinemment que leur ultime jour à Grasse le lendemain serait aussi chargé que celui-ci, et qu'elle était rassurée de l'absence d'attaque.

– Marinette, je ne crois pas que c'est en restant avec la lumière allumée que tu arriveras à dormir, murmura Tikki à l'oreille de la jeune fille, tout en retenant la lampe de poche.

– Il parait que lire le soir, ça fatigue. Un peu comme quand je dessine tard dans la nuit... Sauf que là ça ne donne rien, lui répondit-elle visiblement désespérée et tout aussi doucement. (En effet, il serait bien fâcheux de réveiller ses camarades, et de devoir expliquer la présence de son kwami... Déjà expliquer ce qu'était un kwami.)

– Ce livre est intéressant, au moins ?

– Bah c'est que le début pour l'instant, il ne se passe pas grand chose... Mais c'est super glauque, dit-elle en ressentant un frisson dans le dos.

– Il est quelle heure, dis moi.

La jeune fille attrapa son téléphone qu'elle avait posé sur son sac à dos en guise de table de chevet provisoire.

– 23 heures 47.

– Vraiment toujours aucune fatigue ?

– Non... soupira-t-elle.

– Je suis sure que si tu éteins la lumière, le sommeil arrivera tout seul.

– Hum peut-être... Bon je finis ce chapitre et j'éteins, affirma Marinette tout en comptant le nombre de pages qu'il lui restait avant d'achever sa lecture.

Alors qu'elle avait fini sa prochaine double page, Marinette fut interrompue par le bruit assourdissant d'une sirène. Guidée par son instinct et sa curiosité, elle se leva en douceur de son lit, marchant à pas loup sur le sol pour aller regarder par la fenêtre. Elle vit alors plusieurs voitures de police rouler à toute vitesse sur la route campagnarde, se dirigeant vers Grasse.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle n'hésita pas une seconde.

– Viens Tikki, il faut qu'on intervienne, chuchota-t-elle déterminé.

– Mais, Marinette c'est de la folie. On ne connaît pas cet endroit ! La police devrait bien faire son travail. Et imagine si il t'arrive quelque chose. On n'est pas à Paris ici ! s'inquiéta la petite kwami.

– Peut-être que ce n'est pas Paris, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est moins important. Je dois faire quelque chose.

Sentant pertinemment que sa maîtresse ne capitulerait pas, Tikki accepta de suivre Marinette dans sa folie. La jeune fille fit tous les efforts du monde pour traverser la chambre, ouvrir la porte et sortir sans faire de bruit (non sans avoir tout de même glisser son oreiller sous sa couverture … juste « au cas ou »). L'épreuve du couloir fut tout aussi rude en raison du parquet qui grinçait.

Marinette alla se réfugier aux toilettes de son étage et ferma la porte à clé. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre située en hauteur et bloqua celle-ci avec des produits d'entretien pour qu'elle ne se referme pas.

Après quoi, enfin, elle demanda à Tikki de la transformer.

Moins de deux secondes plus tard, Ladybug se faufila par la fenêtre et atterrit au sol deux étages plus bas sans la moindre égratignure.

* * *

 **Je sais, pardon pour le suspens, mais hé il faut justement le ménager :) Pas d'inquiétude, les deux autres chapitres seront postés à 1 ou 2 jours d'intervalle!**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hop, voici la partie 2. Si vous la lisez, c'est que vous voulez connaitre la suite de la partie 1 :) Cela se ressentira peut-être, mais j'ai eu un peu plus de mal à écrire cette partie, veuillez m'en excuser !**

 **Jenny: haha tu n'as pas du lire l'en-tête avant le chapitre 1, ne t'en fait pas voici la suite XD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Après avoir couru quelques dizaines de mètres dans l'herbe, Ladybug avait décidé d'accélérer sa course en passant par la voie des airs. Aucune habitation n'étant visible sur la petite route, elle ne craignit donc pas qu'on puisse la repérer avec sa combinaison rouge flashy. Ainsi, elle s'aida des arbres environnants pour balancer son yo-yo de branche en branche. Heureusement que le fil pouvait s'étirer à l'infini ou elle n'aurait jamais tenté une pareille expérience. Quand plus aucune branche ne put l'aider à avancer et qu'elle se retrouva à quelques mètres seulement de Grasse, elle s'aida de la corde pour grimper au sommet d'un arbre, et lança le yo-yo qui alla s'enrouler autour d'un des bâtiments les plus hauts de la ville.

Elle n'avait jamais sauté d'aussi loin, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces avant de sauter.

Le saut fut plus rapide que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle survola plusieurs bâtiments et atterrit dans une petite ruelle. Puis elle se mit à courir dans les rues de Grasse, guidée par le bruit des sirènes de police. Elle se rappela alors de ce que lui avait dit sa professeure et elle eut de la peine pour ces voitures qui devaient avoir du mal à circuler dans la ville. Heureusement que l'éclairage public était toujours allumé; il ne manquerait plus que la ville soit plongée dans le noir.

Essayant de se faire la plus discrète (dans la mesure du possible), Ladybug parcourut plusieurs mètres avant d'arriver sur le lieu du délit... et de constater que son intervention ne servait plus à rien. Au bout d'une allée, elle vit deux voitures de police garées près de ce qui semblait être une petite boutique. Trois policiers étaient agglutinés et bloquaient un homme habillé de noir, qui tentait visiblement de leur échapper. De ce qu'elle entendit au loin, il y aurait eu un cambriolage chez ce commerçant, mais celui-ci avait prévenu les autorités suffisamment tôt pour qu'elles puissent arrêter ledit cambrioleur.

« Plus de peur que de mal », se dit Ladybug. Elle allait pouvoir retourner à l'auberge sans culpabiliser. Certes, elle n'avait rien accompli d'héroïque, mais au moins le bandit avait été arrêté. Elle espérait au fond que cette petite escapade l'aiderait à trouver le sommeil. La jeune héroïne s'aida ensuite de son yo-yo pour grimper sur le toit d'un immeuble en brique.

Mais une fois au sommet, un frisson lui glaça le dos.

– Ma Lady ?

Priant pour que son esprit et son ouïe lui jouent des tours, Ladybug se retourna complètement pour regarder le bâtiment derrière elle.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut Chat Noir sur le toit.

Elle se sentit vaciller, ne comprenant strictement rien à ce qui se passait, ni à ce que pouvait bien faire son coéquipier _ici._

Le hasard (ou le destin ?) avait voulu, de 1) que Chat Noir et elle s'absentent exactement aux mêmes dates et de 2) qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même ville !

La coïncidence était vraiment trop grosse, pour autant Ladybug ne trouva aucune explication rationnelle qui permettrait de résoudre cette épineuse question.

Chat Noir sauta sur le second toit et s'approcha très rapidement de sa partenaire, un sourire illuminant son visage.

– Bah ça alors ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te trouver ici ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Je peux te retourner la question, répondit Ladybug en essayant de gagner du temps, ne souhaitant pas dévoiler à Chat Noir qu'elle était en sortie scolaire (ceci rentrait trop dans la catégorie « vie privée » à son goût). Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– On n'a plus le droit de faire du tourisme ? Je voulais aiguiser mon odorat en sentant tous les parfums du monde ! Et par mes moustaches, cette ville entière sent tellement bon !

Ladybug ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres face à l'enthousiasme de son partenaire.

– Je ne trouve pas ton explication très crédible, le taquina-t-elle.

– Bon d'accord, en vrai je suis sur la Côte d'Azur mais on a fait une petite escale pas loin avec ma famille. Et toi alors, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Complètement paniquée à l'intérieur, Ladybug sortit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit – trop peu crédible, elle aurait du plus y réfléchir.

– J'ai de la famille dans le village d'à coté.

– Et bien, tu vois ma Lady, ça nous fait un nouveau point commun: notre famille aime le Sud! Il faut qu'on le rajoute tout de suite sur notre liste.

– Chat, nous n'avons pas de-

Elle s'interrompit en apercevant la détresse passée furtivement sur le visage de son coéquipier. On aurait dit qu'il avait laissé passer une petite information. D'habitude si sûr de lui, Chat Noir sembla avoir une certaine difficulté à trouver ses mots pour répliquer, ce qui fit rire sa partenaire. Étrangement, elle imagina assez facilement Chat Noir assis en train d'écrire dans un petit carnet tous ces fameux points communs qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

– Ma Lady, ce n'est pas bien de se moquer comme ça, la pointa-t-il avec son bâton.

– Oh pardon Chat, juste que je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. Excuse-moi, finit-elle en arrivant finalement à arrêter son rire.

Les sirènes des voitures se firent à nouveau entendre, et les deux héros se penchèrent au-dessus de leur toit (en se faisant tout petit) pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le cambrioleur avait tout simplement été emmené dans une des voitures, et ces dernières étaient toutes reparties dans la direction opposée, cherchant à sortir de ce dédale de pierres.

– Toi aussi tu as entendu les sirènes ? demanda Ladybug.

– Oui, le bruit était tellement fort, on ne pouvait pas le louper. Heureusement que je ne dormais pas et que j'étais pas loin.

– Moi non plus, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil.

– Ma Lady ne trouvait-elle pas le sommeil car je lui manquais ? dit-il en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait ravageur, mais Ladybug le repoussa d'une main en soufflant, et Chat Noir faillit basculer en arrière. Pardon ma Lady, je voulais pas t'énerver.

– T'en fait pas, c'est pas ta faute. Je n'étais pas très en forme aujourd'hui.

– Pourquoi ça ?

Ladybug se releva en secouant la tête, intimant à son partenaire qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Mais cela brisait le cœur de Chat Noir de voir Ladybug ainsi. Il se devait de lui remonter le moral.

– Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? l'interrogea-t-il en se relevant lui aussi.

– Euh... non, pourquoi ?

– Je veux te redonner le sourire avant qu'on parte. Viens, suis-moi !

Puis sans crier gare, Chat Noir commença à sauter de toit en toit, jusqu'à n'être presque plus visible aux yeux de Ladybug. Cette dernière hésita quelques secondes à le suivre. Rien ne l'empêchait de partir à l'opposé, de rentrer à l'auberge et regagner son lit, le tout sans que Chat Noir ne sache dans quelle direction elle était partie... Mais son envie de suivre Chat Noir était plus forte. Alors, elle sauta elle aussi de toit en toit, tout en se balançant de temps à autre avec son yo-yo.

Chat Noir l'attendait à la sortie de la ville, au pied de la colline. Quand elle le rejoignit enfin, il repartit de plus bel en déclarant :

– Et si on jouait à chat ? Essaye de m'attraper ! s'exclama-t-il en lui touchant l'épaule avant de s'enfuir.

D'abord exaspérée, Ladybug lui avait finalement couru après, rien que pour lui faire ravaler son petit air de plaisantin. Chat Noir se mit à courir à travers des champs. Bien que faisant plus sombre, il n'était aucune gêné par l'obscurité, ses yeux de chat lui permettant de voir dans le noir. Heureusement que les lumières de Grasse permettaient d'éclairer un peu plus loin que nécessaire, ainsi Ladybug ne sentait pas perdue.

Alors qu'il s'était arrêté à peine une seconde pour vérifier où il se trouvait, Chat Noir sentit la main de Ladybug le taper dans le dos.

– C'est toi le chat ! lui souffla-telle avant de le dépasser et de courir sur un petit sentier.

Chat Noir ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Décidément, peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, sa Lady avait le pouvoir de le rendre complètement fou. Alors qu'il avait repris sa course pour tenter de gagner ce deuxième _round_ , le héros masqué s'arrêta brusquement, ayant aperçu une chose très intéressante dans le champ voisin.

Plus loin, Ladybug fut surprise que Chat Noir ne soit pas derrière elle. Elle constata qu'il était _vraiment_ très loin, quasiment à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé. Il était agenouillé près d'un champ qui paraissait violet (des lavandes, se souvint-elle), ses mains semblant caresser les fleurs. Intriguée, elle revint vers lui.

– Si tu restes planter ici, tu vas te transformer en fleur. Je suis sûre que les lavandes seront ravies de te tenir compagnie.

– J'avais une bonne raison de m'arrêter. J'ai trouvé une cousine à toi.

Interloquée, elle suivit le regard de Chat Noir. Elle s'accroupit à son tour, et il lui tendit une main.

Et enfin, elle aperçut une petite coccinelle qui se baladait sur l'un des doigts de Chat Noir, visiblement pas prête de prendre son envol.

– Oh, elle est adorable, s'extasia Ladybug à la vue du petit insecte.

– J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, désolé. Sinon crois-moi que tu serais redevenu le chat.

– Mais oui, Chaton, je te crois.

Le regard des deux adolescents se reporta sur la petite coccinelle qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'un pouce. Chat Noir rapprocha son visage et souffla légèrement pour l'aider à s'envoler... Ce qui fonctionna presque une seconde, l'insecte venant ensuite se poser dans la main de Ladybug. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

– Bon au moins elle a reconnu sa vraie famille, constata Chat Noir.

– Pourtant, je crois bien que je n'ai pas vu de coccinelle depuis ... depuis que nous avons eu nos pouvoirs.

– Sérieusement ? Je le crois pas. Moi je croise assez souvent des chats dans la rue, dit-il d'un air assez fier. Ils m'adorent !

– Oui enfin, on croise plus facilement des chats que des coccinelles.

Ladybug souffla à son tour sur la coccinelle et cette fois-ci, elle s'envola définitivement. Les deux héros tombèrent assis au sol, les jambes tétanisées à force d'être restés accroupis un bon moment. Toutefois, Chat Noir s'était avancé au plus près des lavandes pour sentir le délicat parfum qui en émanait.

– Ah, elles sentent si bon... Mais pas autant que toi, ma Lady.

– Tu insinues que je pue ? dit-elle en lui lançant un regard taquin.

– Hein, quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Je dis juste-

– Je te taquine, Chaton. Pardon, mais en fait... Je n'aime pas trop l'odeur de la lavande.

Chat Noir sembla comme tomber de haut, et cela fit rire Ladybug. Ses réactions semblaient tellement exagérés; elle se croirait presque dans un dessin animé.

– Tu es la première personne qui me dit un truc pareil. Comment peut-on ne pas aimer la lavande ?

– Désolée, mais je trouve que ça sent trop fort.

– Tu veux pas réessayer de sentir. C'est pas la même chose de sentir directement la fleur et une huile essentielle, par exemple.

Soulevant la pertinence de la remarque de Chat Noir, Ladybug lui fit plaisir et sentit à son tour la fleur. Juste avant que le dégoût ne se lise clairement sur son visage.

– Non, non, non, c'est trop fort pour mon petit nez ! protesta-t-elle en se reculant d'un coup.

– C'est vrai que ton nez est tout petit. Il ne doit pas être fait pour les fortes odeurs, la taquina-t-il toujours.

– Oh non crois-moi, je peux aimer des odeurs plus « fortes »... Juste la lavande, je n'aime pas !

Chat Noir haussa les épaules avant de reprendre :

– Je suis sure que tu préfères l'odeur des roses, pointa-t-il.

– Il est vrai qu'elles ont un parfum très agréable. J'aime beaucoup... Comment tu as deviné ?!

– J'ai un peu dit ça au hasard, mais les dessins dans la ville m'ont inspiré pour te poser cette question.

– D'ailleurs tu te souviens... la rose que tu m'as donné il y a deux-trois semaines ?

– Oui... Pourquoi tu en parles ? continua Chat Noir en se souvenant parfaitement de cette soirée désastreuse où son cœur avait été brisé, mais aussi soirée grâce à laquelle il avait su qu'il ne pourrait jamais en vouloir à sa Lady pour quoi que ce soit.

– Elle a fanée malheureusement. Je te jure, j'ai tout fait pour en prendre soin ! s'insurgea-t-elle en voyant que Chat Noir commençait à rire. Je l'ai mise au soleil, arrosé tous les soirs, j'ai tout fait pour... Mais il faut croire que je n'ai pas la main verte, termina-t-elle en se grattant la tête.

– C'est pas grave, ma Lady. Je t'en offrirai une autre.

– Chat, je vois bien ce que tu essayes de faire avec ton petit jeu... On en a déjà parlé la dernière fois.

– Je sais...

Semblant lassé, Chat Noir se laissa tomber en arrière les bras en croix. Il soupira, et Ladybug se détourna pour le regarder.

– Je sais que pour toi, notre relation ne peut pas dépasser le stade de l'amitié et de l'entraide, se confessa-t-il en regardant le ciel. Mais je me suis juré de ne pas y renoncer. Je resterai toujours à tes côtés, ma Lady. En espérant que... un jour, peut-être...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il n'avait pas besoin de la finir pour qu'elle comprenne le fond de sa pensée.

Ladybug se sentit mal à l'aise face à tout cela. Il lui était bien arrivé de penser que, si jamais (au grand jamais) Adrien n'était pas entré dans sa vie, alors peut-être que ses considérations envers Chat Noir ne seraient pas si tranchées. Peut-être aurait-elle trouvé son côté fanfaron plutôt charmant et qu'elle aurait plus ri à ses jeux de mots vaseux.

Elle était consciente du cœur de Chat Noir qu'elle avait involontairement brisé en deux. Mais dans le même temps, elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant et lui mentir, le laissant croire qu'elle partageait ses sentiments. C'était douloureux pour elle aussi de le voir attristé, mais il fallait passer par-là. Cependant, elle comprenait parfaitement la détermination de Chat Noir. Elle-même souhaitait tout faire pour approcher Adrien, tout faire pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle.

Mais au fond, cela semblait impossible. Cela sonnait presque comme un doux rêve.

– Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Il faut croire que nous sommes tous les deux destinés à avoir le cœur brisé.

– Broyé, tu veux dire ?

– Réduit en mille morceaux.

– Écrasé sous dix tonnes de béton !

– Envoyé en colis expresse à Tombouctou !

– Non, ma Lady, là je crois que tu vas trop loin dans les comparaisons.

A la suite de cette pertinente remarque, les deux héros partirent dans un fou-rire qu'ils ne virent pas venir. Ladybug se tenait le ventre tant rire lui faisait mal elle en avait même les larmes aux yeux. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ri ainsi, et qui plus est, elle n'aurait jamais douté que cela serait grâce à Chat Noir.

Elle devait reconnaître que cette rencontre hasardeuse avec lui, cette nuit, avait été une bonne chose. Pour une fois, ils n'étaient pas occupés à attraper un akumatisé, à se sauver mutuellement, à sauver le monde tout simplement. Pour une fois, ils passaient un moment tout à fait normal, peut-être le plus normal qu'ils aient pu partager depuis le début de leur collaboration.

Pour une fois, ils pouvaient se permettre d'être plus naturels.

Et il avait fallu que le hasard les envoient à l'autre bout de la France pour qu'ils prennent enfin du bon temps à ne pas se préoccuper de leurs problèmes de super-héros !

– Dis, reprit Chat Noir en se redressant, quelques instants après avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme. Ça te va si on refait un tour demain soir ? Même heure ?

– C'est pas un peu risqué ? Et si on nous voyait ?

– Voyons, très chère, nous prenons suffisamment de risques contre le Papillon. Je ne crois pas qu'une petite promenade nocturne dans des champs soit si risquée que ça. Et puis il faut bien en profiter, car après ça toi et moi on sera de retour à Paris. Et notre petite routine métro-boulot-Papillon-dodo reprendra.

– Bon okok, arrête de parler, tu as gagné ! l'interrompit-elle en souriant.

– _Chat_ me fait plaisir !

Ladybug ne releva même pas le jeu de mot facile. Chat Noir se remit debout et il aida Ladybug à faire de même.

– J'ai déjà hâte d'être demain, s'enthousiasma le garçon, réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'ils pourraient faire.

– Ne t'emballe pas, Chaton. Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas grand chose à faire. Et puis on ne sera pas très discrets en costume.

– Tatatatata, laisse-moi faire, ma Lady. Je m'occupe de tout ! On va bien s'amuser, tu verras. A demain !

Tout s'était passé trop vite. Chat Noir avait parlé avec une rapidité telle à faire pâlir des rappeurs professionnels, puis il avait furtivement déposé un baiser sur la joue de Ladybug, avant de partir. La jeune fille arrivait à percevoir dans l'obscurité son compagnon s'éloigner à l'aide de son bâton, comme s'il faisait plusieurs sauts à la perche.

Elle resta sur place quelques minutes et un sourire se dessina de lui-même sur son visage. Après cette journée mitigée au niveau de ses émotions, ce petit moment passé avec Chat Noir lui avait fait du bien, elle devait le reconnaître. Elle se surprit même à être impatiente d'être le lendemain soir pour le retrouver et passer un bon moment à rire avec lui.

C'est donc l'esprit plus en joie que le reste de la journée que Ladybug repartit en direction de l'auberge. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que la fenêtre des toilettes ne se soit pas refermée (pour une quelconque raison), et que aucune de ses camarades de chambre ne se soit rendue compte de sa disparition.

* * *

 **Parenthèse à ceux qui diront ou penseront "Mais pourquoi ils captent pas qui ils sont en réalité"... Je vous ferai remarquer que nos deux héros ne sont pas très malin dans la série de base en ce qui concerne leur véritable identité (alors qu'il y a trente six mille signes). Donc pour rester dans l'esprit Miraculous, nous ferons comme d'habitude, à savoir que Adrien et Marinette sont un peu idiot et aveugle :)**

 **La prochaine partie sera la toute dernière :)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Et bien voici la partie 3 de cette histoire.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve dans les commentaires :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Pour ce dernier jour à Grasse, les professeurs avaient prévu une journée un peu plus détente pour les élèves, qu'ils puissent découvrir par eux-mêmes les merveilles que l'on pouvait trouver au coin d'une rue.

Le matin, les deux classes de troisième avaient été visiter la cathédrale qui surplombait la ville. Les rayons du soleil frappaient la pierre de plein fouet et plongeaient la ville dans des tons dorés et orangers des plus chaleureux. Marinette regretta de ne pas avoir emporté son carnet avec elle. Plus habituée à dessiner des croquis de vêtements, elle aurait bien aimé immortaliser ce paysage. Mais elle pouvait compter sur Alya et ses photos pour conserver ses souvenirs.

Suite à la visite de la cathédrale, les élèves avaient été regroupés sur une place où leurs professeurs leur avaient fait l'exposé du livre _Le Parfum_. Beaucoup d'élèves choisirent ce temps de près de deux heures pour piquer un petit somme à l'ombre, d'autres jouaient à des jeux sur leurs téléphones, et des plus rares étaient intéressés par l'histoire. Marinette tenta à plusieurs reprises de parler à Adrien du livre qu'elle avait commencé la veille, mais elle se heurta à Mademoiselle Bustier qui, placée non loin d'elle, leur intimait de bien vouloir se taire. La collégienne fit alors une croix sur ce potentiel rapprochement.

Elle ne comptait même plus ses échecs qui avaient eu lieu depuis qu'ils étaient partis du collège. Elle s'en sentit même... démoralisée. D'habitude au collège, Marinette arrivait la plupart du temps à avoir un semblant de conversation avec Adrien (même si cela relevait plus du bafouillage la plupart du temps). Or, depuis leur arrivée à Grasse, elle n'avait jamais pu lui parler personnellement, en face à face, seul à seule. Alya avait vu trop loin dans le car il y a deux jours : ce voyage ne permettrait clairement pas à Marinette de passer du temps avec celui qu'elle aime. Quand il n'était pas accaparé par Chloé, c'était les professeurs qui se mettaient en travers de sa route. Elle ne fit plus attention à la leçon que leur dictait le professeur de l'autre classe. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Elle ne fit même pas attention aux remarques d'Alya à côté d'elle, haussant simplement les épaules pour montrer qu'elle l'avait entendu.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent alors vers Chat Noir.

Elle le revoyait ce soir, et elle était certaine que cela donnera une note finale joyeuse à sa journée et à ce séjour. A bien y réfléchir, à sa manière, Chat Noir avait toujours été là pour elle. Comme elle, elle avait été là pour lui. Certes, la plupart de leurs échanges étaient limités lors de combats contre les larbins du Papillon, mais la confiance était là.

Et elle avait été instantanée. Cette confiance qui lui permettait d'affirmer que Chat Noir et elle, en tant que Ladybug, formaient une équipe surmontant toutes les épreuves. Cette confiance avait également fait naître une certaine forme de complicité. Après tout, même si elle trouvait les jeux de mots de son équiper plus que douteux dans leur hilarité, elle aimait le reprendre. Elle aimait le taquiner. Elle aimait rire de lui, mais surtout avec lui.

Et elle aimait découvrir que, sous ses airs de faux dragueur, un cœur en or se cachait et sous le masque. Quelqu'un prêt à tout pour lui venir en aide, pour la protéger, la mener par le bout du nez. Marinette se souvint alors, pour une raison inconnue, que lors du combat dans le métro contre Audimatrix il y a quelques mois, elle avait surpris Chat Noir en train de ronronner. Certes, elle avait été surprise d'entendre un tel son émanant d'un humain ! Mais elle reconnaissait que, avec le recul, cela était assez mignon. Voire même très mignon...

Comme réalisant enfin jusqu'où ses pensées semblaient vouloir la conduire, Marinette se figea dans un premier temps, rougit dans un deuxième, et secoua violemment sa tête dans un dernier. Alya remarqua l'attitude étrange de son amie et lui demanda ce qui se passait. Marinette lui mentit en disant qu'elle avait cru voir une mouche voler près de son visage, cet aveu faisant doucement rire son amie.

Qu'est-ce que son esprit semblait vouloir lui faire comprendre ? Qu'elle semblait partager plus avec Chat Noir qu'avec Adrien ? Que le super-héros était accessible et pas le collégien ? Que le chat était prêt à tout pour elle et pas le mannequin ? Qu'il avait toujours été à ses côtés...

Marinette se prit la tête entre les mans, priant de toutes ses forces pour que ses pensées incongrues et insensées cessent. Ce tourbillon de réflexion lui donnait mal à la tête. Ses amis, remarquant sa détresse fort peu discrète, la firent s'éloigner de quelques pas en arrière pour se placer à l'ombre. Nino sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac-à-dos et la tendit à Alya.

– Marinette, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

– J'ai mal à la tête, répondit-elle avec un peu de mal.

– Ça doit être la chaleur. Avec un soleil pareil, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu ne te sentes pas bien, déduisit Adrien.

– Tiens, bois ça devrait t'aider, dit Alya en lui donnant la bouteille.

Marinette s'exécuta machinalement, et elle dut reconnaître que cela allait déjà un peu mieux. Ses amis avaient raison c'était la chaleur qui lui donnait mal à la tête... Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se dit pour se convaincre elle-même.

– Et bah, ma vieille, qu'est-ce que ça sera pendant les vacances d'été si déjà en mai tu ne te sens pas bien, rigola Alya, ce qui entraîna le rire des trois autres adolescents.

– On devrait retourner avec les autres, je crois qu'on ne va pas tarder à bouger, fit remarquer Nino en rangeant la bouteille.

Tous les quatre se dirigèrent à nouveau en direction des autres élèves, Alya ayant pris soin d'affubler Marinette d'une casquette rose bonbon qu'elle avait trouvé dans son sac. « Comme ça, tu risques pas de nous refaire un malaise », avait-elle souligné avec un clin d'œil.

Nino avait eu raison ; presque aussitôt qu'ils aient rejoint le groupe, les professeurs annoncèrent que, après la pause déjeuner, les élèves seraient libres. Totalement libres. Ainsi ils pourraient profiter par eux-mêmes de la ville et l'explorer chacun à leur façon. Les professeurs indiquèrent le point de rendez-vous pour dix-neuf heures, heure à laquelle ils devraient tous se rassembler pour rentrer à l'auberge afin de préparer leurs affaires pour le départ du lendemain.

Aujourd'hui, c'était samedi, et l'Exporose pouvait dévoiler tous ses charmes. Des affiches de spectacles avaient été placardées sur tous les murs, des invitations à des concours étaient distribuées gratuitement, des centaines de vases étaient remplis de roses de toutes les couleurs possibles.

Après la pause déjeuner, Adrien entraîna vite ses trois amis au plus loin des autres élèves, pour notamment échapper à Chloé. Les trois autres avaient ri de sa démarche, trouvant que cette situation pouvait s'apparenter à un cache-cache. Une fois assez loin de Miss Pet-sec, ils purent souffler un coup. Adrien avait dégoté des brochures dans lesquelles étaient répertoriés l'ensemble des événements de la journée. Les filles voulurent aller à la roseraie, mais les garçons leur firent remarquer que celle-ci était fermée. Déçues, elles reportèrent leur attention sur un spectacle de magie qui ne tarderaient pas à avoir lieu. Les garçons approuvèrent, et tous les quatre partirent en direction de l'événement.

Le spectacle de magie en question avait pour particularité que la magicien se servaient uniquement de roses pour effectuer ses tours de magie, les faisant disparaître ou même changer de couleur.

Après ce spectacle qui leur avait mis des étoiles plein les yeux, les quatre amis choisirent d'assister à un concours de dessin et apparemment, les inscriptions de dernière minute étaient prises en compte. Tous pressèrent Marinette pour qu'elle s'inscrive et celle-ci, sous la pression, craqua et accepta.

Alors qu'ils descendaient une pente, manquant à plusieurs reprises de trébucher à cause des pavés, ils se firent arrêter par des vendeurs ambulants. Des vendeurs de roses bien sûr. L'un d'eux les avaient interpellé en déclarant qu'ils formaient deux très jolis couples et que ces Messieurs devraient offrir des fleurs à leurs Demoiselles. Tandis que Marinette rougit violemment et que Adrien réfuta cette affirmation, Nino décida d'offrir une rose à Alya. Elle le remercia en l'embrassant sur la joue, et le garçon dût remettre en place ses lunettes après cette démonstration affective, avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur marche.

Marinette ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue, même un peu jalouse. Adrien était à côté d'elle, mais ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Et en ce moment, ils partageaient autant de choses que deux inconnus. Certes le cadre était magnifique, l'ambiance était joyeuse dans les rues, tout sentait la rose – la fleur de l'amour, bien sûr ! … Et pourtant, la jeune fille se sentait plus éloignée d'Adrien qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir être seul avec lui n'aidait à rien. Et comme le garçon semblait tellement pris par les événements, souhaitant découvrir le plus de choses possible, elle ne souhaitait pas le distraire. Il avait l'air tellement heureux si loin de Paris, si loin de son père et de sa maison hostile... Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ça en se plaignant de ne pas passer de moments plus personnels avec lui.

Ça, elle le fera ce soir avec Chat Noir.

A nouveau en réalisant la présence de cette minuscule pensée qui venait de se loger dans son esprit, Marinette se frappa le front. Comme ses amis marchaient devant elle, ils ne pouvaient la voir ainsi et elle s'en rassura. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour plus folle qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

Tikki, visiblement inquiète de son état, sortit du petit sac de Marinette et lui chuchota si cela allait. Prise de panique de peur que quelqu'un aperçoive son kwami, la collégienne l'avait vite attrapée et remit dans son sac. Une fois la crainte passée, elle lui adressa un sourire et un hochement de tête avant de refermer son sac.

Un nouveau vent de panique souffla lorsqu'elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle avait toujours peur d'une notification annonçant une attaque du Papillon à Paris ! Mais comme d'habitude depuis deux jours, ce fut une fausse alerte. Marinette souffla de soulagement, avant de rejoindre ses amis.

Quand ils arrivèrent au lieu où se déroulaient le concours de dessin, les collégiens découvrirent plusieurs feuilles de papier suspendues à des fils sur lesquelles étaient dessinés plusieurs bouquets de roses. Le concours était simple en soi : chacun devait représenter ce qu'était la rose pour lui. Pour certains, c'était un immense bouquet, pour d'autres une seule fleur, et les couleurs variaient inexorablement. Entraînée par Alya, Marinette alla s'inscrire. On lui dit qu'elle n'avait que, comme les autres participants, vingt minutes pour réaliser son dessin de rose, et qu'elle était chanceuse car il restait moins d'une heure avant la fermeture du concours. La jeune fille put alors rejoindre les autres participants réunis dans une boutique où elle pourrait disposer de tout le matériel nécessaire. Aquarelle, craie, gouache, crayons, pinceaux : tout était réuni pour lui permettre d'exprimer sa créativité.

Marinette griffonna vite fait le modèle au crayon de papier avant de remplir sa fleur avec des touches de rose, plus claires par ci, plus foncées par là, à l'aquarelle. Elle réussit à respecter le temps imparti de vingt minutes puis alla remettre son œuvre à un homme chargé de les récolter. Et cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas commis la même erreur que d'autres fois : elle avait bien signé le dos de la feuille. Quand elle sortit, elle constata que Nino, Adrien et Alya l'avaient attendue. Ils décidèrent d'attendre jusqu'à l'annonce des résultats dans une demi-heure avant de poursuivre leur visite.

Durant ce temps d'attente, ils étaient restés à proximité de l'estrade du concours tout en se baladant dans les boutiques de souvenirs. Chacun se devait de ramener un petit souvenir à leurs parents ou ceux-ci leur reprocheraient sûrement « de ne pas avoir pensé à eux ». Même Adrien tenta de chercher une petite bricole pour son père, mais sans grande joie, se doutant bien qu'il n'en aurait rien à faire. Marinette et Alya avaient décidé de ramener à leur mère respective une petite fiole de parfum semblable à celles qu'elles avaient reçu la veille durant l'atelier de création.

Cet arrêt shopping avait permis de faire passer le temps et les résultats du concours furent présentés. Participante de dernière minute, Marinette réussit à se hisser à la troisième place ! Elle fut appelée à monter sur l'estrade par l'animateur. Toute gênée et tremblante, elle eut peur de trébucher ou de laisser tomber son prix, à savoir une collection de parfum avec pas moins de douze odeurs différentes... de rose.

« Un peu plus, et je ne pourrai plus voir cette fleur en peinture... ni la sentir ! », se dit la jeune fille. Mais bon, en sachant que c'était un événement exceptionnel ici, elle choisit d'en profiter. Quand elle rejoignit ses amis, elle leur promit de leur faire sentir toutes ces fragrances, mais une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés sur Paris à l'abri de cette cohue et surtout quand ils auraient plus de place que dans leurs chambres à l'auberge.

Dans la dernière heure qu'ils leur restaient avant de retourner au point de rendez-vous, Alya avait presque forcé les trois autres à faire des photos. Ainsi, pendant près d'une heure, la jeune fille dégainait son téléphone et prenait toutes les photos possibles et inimaginables de ses amis, prenant la pause pour elle dans la ville qui se paraît d'orange à mesure que le soleil amorçait sa descente. Elle leur promit d'en imprimer certaines et de leur donner les plus belles. Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Marinette à cet instant, et cette dernière comprit le sous-entendu : elle aura droit à une photo parfaite d'Adrien en exclusivité !

* * *

Une fois que tous les élèves étaient rassemblés au point de rendez-vous, tous étaient heureux de pouvoir enfin rentrer se reposer à l'auberge. Cette journée à marcher, monter et descendre, le tout sous un soleil de plomb ne leur réussissait pas. La douche et le repas furent accueillis avec grand plaisir. La préparation de leurs affaires dans la chambre de Marinette, Alya, Juleka, Rose et Mylène ne fut pas se tout repos. Entre deux vêtements rangés, il y en avait toujours une pour venir en massacrer une autre à grands coups d'oreiller. Au bout d'un moment, la fatigue les gagna mais Marinette se devait de rester éveillée. Malgré la fatigue, il ne fallait pas qu'elle loupe son entrevue avec Chat Noir (dans sa tête, elle refusait d'employer le terme "rendez-vous"). Elle décida de reprendre sa lecture du _Parfum_ là où elle l'avait arrêté la nuit dernière, mais au bout de quatre pages seulement, elle se sentit fatiguée.

Elle devait dormir au moins un peu avant de rejoindre Chat Noir, et elle ne pouvait pas demander à Tikki de la réveiller le moment venu, ses amies étant encore réveillées. Alors elle programma une alarme en mode vibreur sur son portable pour la réveiller à minuit, et elle plaça ensuite le téléphone sous son oreiller. Elle savait que c'était mauvais de faire cela, mais il y avait urgence.

Elle savait que Chat Noir lui en voudrait terriblement si elle ne venait pas. Déjà qu'ils avaient réussi à rester en bons termes il y a trois semaines alors qu'elle n'était pas venue à sa surprise avant l'attaque de Glaciator, elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

Contrairement à la nuit dernière, Marinette fut la première des filles à s'endormir, les autres ne tardant pas à la suivre. Et quand deux heures plus tard, elle fut réveillée par les vibrations de son portable, Marinette grogna dans sa couette. Elle voulait encore dormir !

– Marinette, aller, la secoua Tikki en chuchotant. Tu as promis à Chat Noir de venir.

Pour tout réponse, elle remonta un peu plus la couverture, se cachant complètement de son kwami. Tikki afficha une mine désespérée.

– Aller, plus vite que ça ! répéta-t-elle en retirant la couverture.

Tikki put alors constater les yeux fatigués de sa maîtresse, et elle réprima un sourire.

– Pas drôle, Tikki, chuchota la collégienne avec un regard haineux, énervée d'avoir été dérangée dans son sommeil – elle aurait pu dormir des heures.

– Une promesse est une promesse, et tu ne peux pas décevoir Chat Noir.

Refoulant une nouvelle plainte, Marinette sortit doucement de son lit. Elle se munit de sa lampe de poche pour se guider dans la chambre. Les autres dormaient à point fermer, c'était sa chance pour sortir sans déranger. À moitié endormie, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes et opéra le même manège que la dernière fois avant de demander à Tikki de la transformer.

Après être passée par la fenêtre, Ladybug fut pleinement réveillée par l'air frais mais lourd de la nuit. Elle sauta les deux étages de l'auberge et décida de courir le long de la route. Hors de question de se balancer d'arbre en arbre, elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle avait trop peur de rater son coup, tomber de plusieurs mètres et se casser une jambe. Autant faire le trajet à pied et ne prendre aucun risque. Elle n'en aurait que pour dix minutes si elle allait vite.

Une fois qu'elle avait parcouru la distance qui la séparait de la ville, Ladybug put constater qu'une ambiance festive régnait à Grasse. Elle avait beau avoir rejoint les champs à côté de la colline, elle entendait d'ici les habitants qui faisaient la fête, la musique battant son plein. Elle se surprit même à battre la mesure en claquant des doigts.

– Ha ma Lady, j'ai eu peur que tu m'abandonnes.

La jeune héroïne sursauta avant de regarder derrière elle. Chat Noir était présent, visiblement de très bonne humeur, et il s'approcha d'elle tout en faisant tourner son bâton entre ses doigts (Pendant combien l'avait-il attendu, au fait ?)

– Désolée, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter.

– Oh, alors comme ça, je ne suis pas le seul chat que tu côtoies.

– Si l'autre chat dont tu parles est mon lit, alors je suis navrée pour toi. Il y a un autre chat dans ma vie, finit-elle en lui donnant une pichenette sur l'épaule.

– Non ! Mon cœur saigne à cette idée ! s'exclama-t-il comme si il venait d'apprendre la plus terrible des nouvelles.

Ladybug devina l'ironie dans l'attitude de son partenaire et cela l'amusa.

– Ma Lady est donc trop fatiguée pour aller s'amuser un peu.

– Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, Chat, mais j'ai eu une journée assez épuisante et je me suis endormie comme une pierre. Mais j'avais programmé mon portable pour me réveiller... Je n'avais juste pas prévu que le réveil serait aussi dur.

– Tu es toute pardonnée. L'important, c'est que tu sois là. Avec ou sans retard.

Ladybug se retint de justesse de dire à Chat Noir que cela faisait partie de ses très mauvaises habitudes d'arriver systématiquement en retard.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu, pour ce soir ? Tu as dit que tu t'occupais de tout.

– Et bien figure-toi que je n'ai pas passé ma journée à dormir, moi, et je pense avoir trouvé un endroit tranquille d'où on profitera de la musique, de la lumière, des décorations, et tout ça sans se faire remarquer.

– Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller !

Chat Noir fit signe à Ladybug de le suivre. Il l'entraîna au pied de la colline à quelques mètres et lui expliqua qu'ils devraient escalader ici pour atteindre la ville – en passant par la voie principale, ils prenaient le risque de se faire repérer par les habitants, et ils voulaient à tout prix restés discrets. Ladybug lança son yo-yo qui s'enroula à un poteau au sommet. Elle invita Chat Noir à s'agripper à elle avant qu'ils ne montent la paroi. Et durant cette montée, Ladybug ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était la toute première fois qu'elle et son partenaire étaient si proches – si l'on ne comptait pas les combats où leur vie était en jeu. Et à le voir de plus près, sans la pression de réussir à capturer l'akuma, elle dut admettre que Chat Noir était plutôt mignon dans le style ado rebelle avec ses cheveux ébouriffés. Et puis, elle devait également reconnaître que la nature l'avait gâté avec ses yeux vert perçant, si vif et si lumineux qu'elle aurait juré qu'ils brillaient dans le noir...

Pour la énième fois de la journée, Ladybug dut se reprendre et se concentra sur l'escalade. Une fois arrivés au sommet, elle suivit Chat Noir qui l'entraîna dans plusieurs petites rues, celles où ils avaient le plus de chance de ne croiser personne. Ils se dirigeaient vers les hauteurs de la ville. Au détour de plusieurs chemins, la jeune héroïne put admirer quelques spectacles de rue. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était plus de minuit que la fête devait s'arrêter. On aurait dit que plusieurs danses populaires avaient été organisées aux quatre coins de la ville, et les habitants s'amusaient à se jeter des pétales de fleur blanc, rose et violet.

Les deux héros montèrent par la suite sur les toits ; de cette manière, ils iraient beaucoup plus vite. Chat Noir n'avait pas donné un seul indice à Ladybug sur l'endroit où ils se rendaient. Puis, enfin, au bout de plusieurs minutes et de plusieurs immeubles escaladés, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment que la jeune fille reconnut...

– Tu m'emmènes au musée ?! dit-elle surprise. (Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ça).

– Pas exactement. Je t'emmène derrière le musée. Viens, on est presque arrivé.

Ils firent le tour du bâtiment jusqu'à arriver devant une grande grille vert sapin, sur laquelle était apposée une pancarte disant « Fermer au public ».

– Chat, on n'a pas le droit d'aller là ! le sermonna-t-elle.

– Techniquement, on est tombé un jour où on n'a pas le droit d'y aller. Sinon ça peut aussi être ouvert au public.

– Mais même, c'est … interdit ! dit-elle en ne trouvant aucun autre argument.

– Aurais-tu peur, ma Lady ? lui demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle et la bousculant un peu.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Chat Noir entreprit d'escalader la grille. Il était si agile qu'il n'eut aucun mal à atteindre le sommet.

– Viens, je te promets que ça va te plaire, lui dit-il d'en-haut d'un ton sérieux doublé d'une moue que l'on pourrait qualifiée d'adorable.

Bien que souhaitant à tout prix respecter l'interdiction, Ladybug ne put s'empêcher de penser que Chat Noir risquait de faire une bêtise si elle le laissait tout seul ici. Alors, elle se força à aller contre sa volonté et escalada à son tour la grille, non sans avoir auparavant lancer son yo-yo pour l'y aider. Dès qu'elle commença sa montée, Chat Noir disparut de l'autre côté. A croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès ! Ladybug sauta au sol après être arrivée au sommet et elle rangea son yo-yo, se préparant à sermonner Chat Noir.

Mais quand elle releva les yeux, les mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

Elle était stupéfaite par le spectacle qui se tenait devant ses yeux, et elle était heureuse que l'éclairage public soit toujours activé.

Devant elle s'étendaient des centaines – peut-être des milliers – de roses. Roses en bouquet, roses en pots, roses enroulées autour de structures métalliques, roses entourant un kiosque. Roses rouges, roses roses, roses jaunes, roses blanches et tant d'autres encore. Elle aurait pu rester ici à contempler cette merveille durant des heures. Elle en oublia même que leur visite était prohibée par l'écriteau à l'entrée.

Chat Noir l'avait emmenée à la roseraie.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal de voir toutes ces roses.

* * *

– J'en déduis que j'ai fait mouche, vu que tu me grondes même pas.

Complètement incapable de sortir la moindre parole, Ladybug n'eut aucun mal à deviner l'air fier qu'avait pris Chat Noir.

– J'ai cherché toute la journée un lieu où on pourrait être tranquille, et ça m'a semblé parfait. On entend toujours la musique, on n'est pas complètement dans le noir, et bonus on reste dans le thème du parfum avec toutes ces fleurs, déclara le jeune héros en commençant à marcher devant Ladybug. Par contre, je n'avais aucune idée de si tu aimais ce genre d'endroit, genre tout ce qui est rose, mignon, ce genre de chose... Mais bon, le risque a payé vu que tu es sans complètement voix.

Chat Noir souriait, mais il ne souriait pas comme d'habitude. Il semblait presque... timide ? Gêné ? Elle en déduit qu'il devait avoir peur de la faire fuir avec un endroit pareil, mais sa réaction montrait qu'elle était sous le charme, des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux. Elle ignorait cependant que le cœur de Chat Noir, en voyant sa Lady ainsi charmée, s'était mis à brusquement accéléré.

Enfin, après ce qui semblait plusieurs minutes, Ladybug dit tout simplement avec son plus beau sourire :

– Je donne ma langue au chat.

Chat Noir ne peut s'empêcher de littéralement éclater de rire face aux paroles de sa partenaire.

– Alors, tu admets que mes jeux de mot sont pas mal.

– C'est moi qui aie dit celui-là, pas toi. Donc techniquement, ta remarque ne marche pas.

– Allons, je sais que tu voulais me rendre un petit hommage en disant ça.

– Hum, peut-être bien.

Ladybug entama quelques pas pour rejoindre son partenaire qui s'était placé au milieu d'un chemin bordé de buissons de roses rouges et blanches.

– Et pour ta gouverne, j'aime beaucoup tout ce qui est rose, mignon, ce genre de choses comme tu l'as si bien dit. (Elle continua sa marche sur le sentier, Chat Noir la suivant à ses côtés.)

– Parfait, maintenant je saurais vers quoi me diriger pour te trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire.

– Chaton, tu ne connais même pas ma date d'anniversaire.

– Pas encore... conclut-il tout sourire.

Par cette petite allusion, Ladybug comprit où Chat Noir voulait en venir avec cette soirée.

– Tu veux qu'on fasse connaissance, c'est ça...

– Je sais que le fait de garder nos identités secrètes est très important pour toi, ma Lady, et je le respecte totalement. Mais... on fait équipe depuis le début de l'année, et on ne sait pas grand chose l'un sur l'autre. Alors je pensais qu'on pourrait parler de plein de trucs ! Pas forcément en rapport avec nos vies privées, mais des choses du genre... c'est quoi ton dessert préféré ? Ton sport préféré ? Ton chanteur préféré ? Je ne trouve pas que ce genre de questions renseigne véritablement sur nos identités. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

– C'est vrai que... la réponse peut être assez commune, dut-elle reconnaître. Ça ne permettrait pas de... savoir qui on est.

Chat Noir était prêt à tout pour en savoir plus sur elle. Bien sûr, il ne comptait pas lui poser de questions trop personnelles. Il espérait avoir une conversation normale avec elle. Juste une conversation simple et basique comme il en avait avec ses amis.

Même si Ladybug était un peu mal à l'aise face à cette idée, elle devait admettre que sa curiosité avait aussi été piquée au vif. Tout comme son équipier, elle était également très curieuse de qui pouvait bien se cacher sous ce masque, mais elle connaissait le prix à payer si ils venaient à connaître leurs identités. Ils seraient à la merci du Papillon, car si eux l'avaient découverts, leur ennemi ne tarderait pas à faire de même. Pour leur bien à tous les deux, ils ne devaient rien savoir. Mais Chat Noir avait raison. Rien ne les empêchait d'en apprendre plus sur leur personnalité, leurs goûts, leurs envies, leurs passions.

Eux-mêmes, tout simplement.

Ce petit instant de réflexion avait complètement sorti Ladybug de la réalité. Elle se rendit enfin compte que Chat Noir et elle marchaient au milieu des roses sans but précis.

– Tu veux qu'on s'installe où ? lui demanda-t-elle un peu confuse.

– La-bas, si tu veux, dit-il en désignant l'un des rares carrés d'herbe du lieu.

Elle acquiesça et ils partirent s'asseoir sur l'herbe. Entourés par des buissons entiers de fleurs, ils purent enfin profiter de leur doux parfum.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, mon chaton ? questionna Ladybug avec un regard de malice, scrutant la réaction du garçon.

– Ah euh-et bien... Hum... Bon vu que je n'ai pas d'idée sous la papatte, je vais reprendre mes exemples. Donc dis-moi, quel est ton dessert préféré, ma Lady ?

Ladybug se plongea alors dans une intense réflexion. Elle, fille d'un boulanger-pâtissier... Comment ne pouvait-elle choisir qu'un seul dessert !

– Tu me donnes encore ta langue au chat, ma Lady ?

– Roh pardon, Chat ! Mais il y en a tellement, c'est trop dur de choisir ! s'exclama-t-elle désespérée.

Voyant que son partenaire la prenait pour une folle, elle se calma un peu avant de reprendre :

– Je suis beaucoup trop gourmande. J'aime tous les desserts possibles. Si je le pouvais, je ne mangerais que du sucré. Alors en choisir un seul... C'est trop difficile !

– Bon bah alors, je reformule. Si tu ne devais manger que un seul dessert pour le reste de ta vie, lequel ça serait ?

– Hum... La tarte au citron ? Oui, ça ! La tarte au citron meringuée ! J'aime tellement ça, dit-elle des étoiles plein les yeux.

– Je sais comment te récompenser pour notre prochaine victoire maintenant. Je reconnais que c'est un bon choix.

– Et toi, Chat, tu choisirais quoi ?

– Mon estomac me dit que rien ne vaut une bonne petite tarte aux fraises. Donc, tarte aux fraises pour moi, ma Lady, lui répondit-il assez suavement.

– Attention à tes manières, Chat. Sinon la tarte elle finira sur ta tête, plaisanta-t-elle.

– Non, tu n'oserais pas !

– Chiche ?

Devant l'expression plus que sérieuse de son équipière, Chat Noir déglutit et décida de rendre les armes. Puis il constata que Ladybug battait le rythme de la musique que l'on entendait au loin.

– Tu aimes cette chanson à ce que je vois, dit-il en désignant ses doigts qui battaient le tempo sur sa cuisse.

– Si j'aime ? Tu rigoles, j'adore ! En même temps, Jagged Stone est le meilleur !

– Tu aimes Jagged Stone ?! demanda-t-il surpris.

– Bah oui, pourquoi ça te surprend tant ?

– On n'en a pas vraiment discuté pourtant vu le nombre de fois où on l'a sauvé. Mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. C'est le dieu du rock ! s'extasia Chat Noir en imitant l'accès du chanteur et en levant les bras vers le ciel.

– He, tu l'imites pas mal.

– Merci ma Lady, c'est l'un de mes nombreux talents.

Les deux héros passèrent le reste de la chanson à chanter, tout simplement. La chanson qu'ils entendaient au loin était suffisamment dynamique pour leur permettre d'improviser des petits mouvements sans bouger de leur place, les faisant éclater de rire par moment, ou les rendant plus complice par d'autres. Ladybug ne fut pas étonnée que Jagged Stone soit aussi le chanteur préféré de Chat Noir. Toute sa classe – si ce n'est tout le collège – adulait Jagged Stone. Ainsi, il n'était pas étonnant à ce qu'un garçon de son âge soit aussi un fan.

Ladybug et Chat Noir chantaient parfois juste, parfois faux (ce qui fut plus le cas), mais ils s'en fichaient complètement. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que pendant ce petit intermède musical, ils s'amusaient véritablement, oubliant complètement leurs obligations.

La jeune héroïne reconnut pour elle-même qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup ce soir. De plus, même si elle comprenait le petit jeu de Chat Noir qui tentait de la séduire, elle le trouvait différent. Il était moins … lourd, plus naturel. Plus lui-même peut-être. Plus enclin a véritablement lui faire passer un bon moment.

Et Ladybug se rendit enfin compte à ce moment-là qu'elle avait totalement occulté Adrien de ses pensées. Lui qui occupait son esprit à 99,9999999999 % du temps, elle fut étonnée de cela. L'expression de son visage changea du tout au tout sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, et malgré la distraction, Chat Noir le remarqua bien. Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre le fond de la pensée de sa Lady. Ce visage était similaire au sien lorsqu'il pensait à elle.

– Tu penses au garçon que tu aimes, c'est ça, dit Chat Noir, l'air penaud en commençant à arracher quelques brins d'herbe de la pelouse.

– Hein ?

– Celui que tu aimes ! Tu m'as dit la dernière fois que tu ne pouvais pas être avec moi car tu aimais un autre garçon. C'est à lui que tu penses, je me trompe ?

– Oui, admit-elle dans la douleur. Mais pas de la manière que tu penses, continua-t-elle après quelques secondes.

Chat Noir planta son regard dans celui de Ladybug, espérant une réponse plus claire.

– Je pense à lui maintenant car...

Ladybug hésita dans sa tête. Devait-elle vraiment dire cela ? Et puis même qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ! Cela pouvait avoir une certaine signification, comme son total opposé. Mais, au fond d'elle-même, elle sentit qu'elle devait lui dire.

– Car je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas pensé à lui depuis qu'on est ensemble ce soir.

D'abord surpris, Chat Noir fut ensuite peiné. Le regard bleuté de sa Lady exprimait une profonde tristesse, et cela lui faisait mal.

– Tu es triste, ma Lady ?

– Quoi, triste ? Non, non, non. Juste... C'est compliqué, répondit-elle en vraiment savoir quoi dire.

– Ce garçon te fait du mal ?

– Pas du tout, il est même super gentil avec moi. Mais c'est comme qui dirait... à son sens unique. Pour lui, je ne suis qu'une bonne amie...

Ladybug réalisa alors qu'elle avait parlé trop vite et sans réfléchir.

Cette phrase, cette simple phrase, résumait non seulement sa situation envers Adrien, mais aussi et peut-être encore plus la situation de Chat Noir envers elle-même.

Et c'est très certainement à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit le mieux les sentiments de Chat Noir. Qu'elle _le_ comprit véritablement.

Ladybug offrit un sourire tinté de tristesse à Chat Noir avant que le silence ne vienne s'installer entre eux. Une nouvelle chanson de Jagged Stone se faisait entendre au loin – une ballade qui plus est – et cela ne rendait l'ambiance que plus tendue. La jeune fille savait que c'était de sa faute, c'était à elle qui réparer.

– Merci de toujours être là pour moi, chaton. Vraiment, merci, insista-t-elle en voyant qu'il allait protester.

– De rien, c'est normal. On est partenaires, répondit-il assez sèchement.

– Tu es bien plus que ça, Chat Noir. Tu es... mon complice. Celui que je comprends qu'un seul regard, continua-t-elle plus enthousiaste afin de ramener la bonne humeur chez son partenaire.

Prenant conscience de qu'elle venait de dire, Ladybug détourna un peu le regard et se sentit rougir. Heureusement que la lumière n'était pas envahissante, ou Chat Noir aurait une vue parfaite sur ses joues si rouge que l'on pourrait les confondre avec son costume.

Puis la jeune fille entendit Chat Noir se lever. Quand elle le regarda enfin, elle constata qu'il était parti en courant à l'autre bout de la roseraie. Intriguée et complètement perdue, elle le suivit sans se poser de question. Quand elle arriva à mi-chemin, au niveau d'une arche métallique recouverte de roses, elle vit au loin que son coéquipier faisait marche arrière et revenait vers elle en courant. Il souffla longuement lorsqu'il revint près d'elle, comme si il avait couru un marathon.

– Pour égayer cette ambiance toute triste, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, ma Lady, dit-il maître de lui-même tout sourire.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse dire le moindre mot, Chat Noir se saisit de la main de Ladybug et y déposa une petite boîte en velours. La jeune héroïne lança un regard remplis de questions.

– Bah quoi, j'ai bien le droit de te faire des cadeaux.

– Quand as-tu trouvé ça ? lui demanda-t-elle sitôt qu'il avait fini sa phrase.

– Euh... Avant que tu arrives tout à l'heure. Et je l'ai caché ici en attendant. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

Relevant qu'il avait buté au début de sa réponse, elle prit tout son temps pour ouvrir la boite. Elle prenait son temps car ça l'amusait de voir à quel point Chat Noir était excité qu'elle découvre son cadeau. Rien que ce petit geste la touchait profondément, alors même qu'elle ignorait le contenu de la boite. Concentrée sur son geste, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Chat Noir s'était discrètement rapproché d'elle.

Puis, elle en sortit une petite fiole de parfum.

Une petite fiole en verre, semblable à celles qu'on avait remis à sa classe lors de l'atelier de parfumerie ou à celles qu'elle avait vu dans différentes boutiques.

Chat lui avait acheté une petite fiole de parfum.

– Chaton, c'est... C'est absolument adorable. Merci, le remercia-t-elle sincèrement en serrant très fort le flacon.

– Je me disais qu'il fallait en profiter tant que nous passions par ici.

– C'est quel parfum ?

– Haha, devine ma Lady ! Je l'ai... choisi spécialement pour toi. Mais ne t'en fait pas, si tu ne trouves pas, je te dirai ce qu'il y avait écrit sur l'étiquette.

Relevant le défi, Ladybug ôta délicatement le capuchon de la fiole et versa une goutte du liquide sur son poignet. Malgré le fait qu'elle porte son costume, l'odeur devrait être présente. Elle porta ensuite sa main à son visage et sentit.

Une odeur sucrée l'envahit, et elle écarquilla les yeux.

Ce parfum, c'était elle, elle le sentait.

– Je sens, commença-t-elle à dire en se concentrant sur les arômes. C'est difficile, je sens plein de choses. Mais ça sent tellement bon. Tu as très bien choisi, Chat.

– Ça veut dire que, finalement, je te connais bien on dirait, releva-t-il.

– Pour moi, ça sent... les fruits rouges. C'est ça ?

– Gagné, ma Lady ! Mure, framboise, fraise, groseille pour la vivacité, et un soupçon de vanille pour la douceur... C'est ce qu'indiquait l'étiquette.

– Et bien... il est parfait. Merci, encore, Chat. Ton geste me touche beaucoup.

Après avoir relevé la tête suite à sa contemplation de la fiole, Ladybug sembla enfin se rendre compte de la proximité entre elle et Chat Noir. Cela ne devrait plus la gêner depuis le temps, vu toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu, et toutes les fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés collés l'un à l'autre durant un combat. Elle l'avait même embrassé pour le sauver, c'était pour dire à quel point le cap de la proximité physique avait été franchi entre eux !

Pour autant, et comme tout le reste de la soirée, cette fois-ci, tout était différent.

Leur entente.

L'ambiance.

Le lieu.

Le contexte.

Lui.

Elle ?

Ladybug cligna plusieurs des yeux, interloquée de constater que Chat Noir semblait pour une fois aussi perdu qu'elle. Elle sentit son cœur battre à une vitesse extrême sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter. Elle ne sentait plus rien autour d'elle. Elle était comme hypnotisée par le regard de Chat Noir qui la transperçait. Elle n'avait plus envie de réfléchir, de penser, de se prendre la tête. Elle voulait lâcher prise, suivre son instinct, suivre son cœur.

Elle voulait l'embrasser.

Chat Noir sembla sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle le vit déglutir (« Peut-être est-il nerveux ? » se dit-elle à cet instant) avant de constater qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Doucement.

Encore une fois, tout était différent. Les autres occasions où Chat Noir avait tenté de lui voler un baiser, c'était toujours sous ses airs de charmeur incorrigible et en pleine bataille ! Elle lui avait toujours répondu que « ce n'était pas le moment. »

Ce soir, il s'était comporté en prince avec elle. Et c'était le moment. Son cœur n'attendait que ça : qu'il l'embrasse, elle. A cet instant, elle ne voulait rien d'autre.

Mais alors qu'elle commençait à sentir le souffle chaud de Chat Noir passer sur ses lèvres, un bruit sourd les interrompit.

Ladybug et Chat Noir s'écartèrent aussitôt l'un de l'autre, se bouchant les oreilles à l'entente du son.

Le son d'une cloche.

Le bruit ne s'est fait entendre qu'une seule fois, mais il n'avait pas été prévu par les deux adolescents.

Un son de cloche d'église. Un son représentant une heure.

Un son. Une heure du matin.

Quand ils réalisèrent que le bruit ne referait pas son apparition, Ladybug et Chat Noir se fixèrent plusieurs secondes dans le blanc des yeux, visiblement en train de redescendre sur terre et de prendre conscience de qui avait failli arriver.

Totalement perdu pour l'un. Totalement paniquée pour l'autre.

– Euh... Il-il... Il est... Il-il, bafouilla Ladybug, ses airs de Marinette semblant reprendre le dessus.

– Il est tard ? compléta Chat Noir.

– Oui ! Et il-il faut qu'on... qu'on rentre ! Toi sur la Côte, et c'est loin ! Et-et-et moi-

– Toi au village ?

Ladybug se retourna afin que Chat Noir ne la voie plus et prit une grande inspiration. Puis une deuxième. Et ainsi de suite. Au bout de la septième, elle se sentit enfin redevenir maîtresse d'elle-même (ou à peu près en tout cas). Elle put à nouveau faire face à son coéquipier qui n'avait pas bougé.

– Je vais y aller la première. Donc, ça sera bien si tu pouvais partir dans genre... vingt minutes. Le temps que je ne sois plus visible pour toi.

– Ça me semble... bien, eut-il du mal à dire.

La frustration était décidément très dure à gérer pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Intérieurement, tous deux maudissaient la cloche de la cathédrale qui avait indiqué l'heure !

– Aller, Chat, ne t'en fais pas. On se revoit très vite à Paris... Et encore merci pour cette soirée. Ça m'a... ça _nous_ a fait beaucoup de bien, insista-t-elle.

Elle savait pertinemment que ces au revoir seraient particulièrement amers. Il fallait faire au plus vite, ou tous les deux resteraient éternellement ici.

Alors que Ladybug commençait à reculer, Chat Noir l'interrompit.

– Attends ! Juste deux petites secondes.

Il courut à dix mètres à peine, se pencha sur l'un des nombreux buissons de roses.

Et cueillit une fleur rose clair.

Chat Noir s'empressa ensuite de revenir vers sa Lady.

– _Rosa Centifolia_ , dit-il en la lui tendant avec un triste sourire, et Ladybug s'en saisit visiblement émue. Essaye de faire en sorte qu'elle ne fane pas cette fois.

– Je vais tout faire pour.

Ladybug sentait que le moment était venu de partir. Alors, avant qu'elle ne parte à l'opposé, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa la joue de Chat Noir, avec douceur et légèreté, telle une plume qui aurait caressé sa peau. Interloqué, la dernière chose que Chat Noir vit de sa Lady avant qu'elle ne parte fut un clin d'œil malicieux qu'elle lui adressa. Il resta de longs instants immobile, à fixer du mieux qu'il pouvait la silhouette rouge qui se balançait dans la ville. Puis, quand elle disparut de son champ de vision, il attendit le temps nécessaire pour partir à son tour. Quand il se décida enfin à lever le camp, les lumières de Grasse s'éteignirent.

* * *

– Tiens, Marinette. J'ai trouvé plusieurs sacs en papier au petit-déjeuner. On ne sait jamais, je pense qu'ils seront utiles.

– Alya, je n'ai pas été malade à l'aller. Et je n'ai même pas vomi ! protesta Marinette.

– On ne sait jamais ! Discute pas !

Marinette fut contrainte et forcée par Alya à mettre ses fichus sacs en papier dans son sac-à-dos de voyage juste avant qu'elles ne quittent leur chambre avec leurs affaires.

Son amie pensait à tout. Le retour en car devrait autant réussir à Marinette que l'aller. Soit très très peu.

Pourtant, quand elle montait dans le car, Marinette ne se sentit aucunement stressée à cause du voyage. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle pensait même dormir une bonne partie du voyage.

Elle avait de quoi. Dès qu'elle était revenue à l'auberge après sa soirée avec Chat Noir, elle n'avait tout simplement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Enfermée dans les toilettes pendant près d'une heure, elle avait raconté à Tikki la soirée dans ses moindres détails. Tous les détails. Marinette s'était attendue à toutes les réactions possibles de son kwami face à son récit, mais certainement pas à ce qu'elle éclate de rire. A croire que cela l'amusait de voir la jeune fille aussi perdue.

C'était le mot qui résumait le plus l'état d'esprit de Marinette. Perdue. Elle se croyait complètement folle. Elle voulut se convaincre qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu embrasser Chat Noir, et qu'elle avait mal réagi sur le coup. Mais elle avait du admettre au bout d'un temps que ces mensonges n'étaient qu'une façade.

Elle l'avait voulu. Elle avait voulu embrasser Chat Noir. Elle avait voulu embrasser un autre garçon qu'Adrien.

Toutefois, quand le garçon blond était venu la saluer au petit-déjeuner ce matin, alors qu'elle avait une tête de déterrée en raison de sa nuit blanche, elle s'était retrouvée dans le même état que d'habitude avec lui : toute retournée et ne sachant pas aligner trois mots dans la même phrase.

Marinette était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué les cernes qui marquaient le visage d'Adrien...

La jeune fille s'installa côté fenêtre dans le car, et Alya la rejoint juste après en se plaçant à ses côtés. Peu après eux avaient suivi Nino et Adrien. Ce dernier s'était assis sur le siège devant les filles et avait supplié Nino de le cacher de façon à ce que Chloé ne le trouve pas.

– Tu ne veux pas retenter le voyage à côté de Chloé ? l'avait taquiné Alya.

– J'ai subi un enfer à l'aller. Il est hors de question que ça recommence. Et puis j'ai trop besoin de dormir, et ce n'est pas avec elle que je réussirai.

Marinette, qui n'était pas encore intervenue, sembla subitement intéressée par le sujet. Nino attendit que Chloé passe dans les rangs du car avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Adrien.

– Voyons, mec, pourquoi t'as pas dormi ?

– Mais c'est toi, Nino, ria le blond. Tu parlais hyper fort dans ton sommeil, continua-t-il en passant une main sur son visage.

– Ah bah désolé, Adrien, c'est la première fois qu'on me le dit.

– C'était peut-être exceptionnel. Mais pardon je vais dormir maintenant si ça vous dérange pas. Je suis complètement K.O.

Ses amis ne protestèrent pas et Adrien enroula un pull qu'il plaça sur la baie vitrée, se fabriquant ainsi un oreiller de fortune. Il s'endormit dès que le car commença à rouler.

Et Marinette ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon quand il dormait. Elle le contempla du mieux qu'elle put comme si il était la plus belle personne sur Terre, son cœur ratant plusieurs battements. Elle était définitivement follement amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste. Et quoi qu'il ait pu se passer avec Chat Noir la veille, cela n'avait été qu'un moment de faiblesse. Un moment d'égarement...

Mais au fond d'elle-même, Marinette sentait que Chat Noir avait lui aussi une place dans son cœur, mais elle n'arrivait pas à la définir. Pour elle, il était impossible d'aimer deux personnes en même temps, alors bien qu'elle soit sure d'être amoureuse d'Adrien, elle n'arrivait pas à pointer du doigt sa relation avec son coéquipier, de quelle nature elle pouvait être...

C'en était trop pour sa petite tête. Elle aussi elle avait besoin de sommeil. Toutefois, juste avant, elle vérifia que, dans son sac, la rose était intacte, et la fiole cachée dans une petite poche.

Tout était en ordre, à sa place.

Tout, excepté son cœur.

Marinette ne put réfléchir plus longtemps qu'elle tomba de fatigue sur l'épaule d'Alya. Cette dernière, bien que surprise, décida de ne pas la déranger et de la laisser dormir. Elle avait interrogé son amie le matin face à son extrême état de fatigue et elle lui avait avoué qu'elle avait fait un insomnie.

L'esprit bien que tourmenté de Marinette ne souffrit d'aucune interrogation durant ce sommeil réparateur.

Tout le contraire d'un autre esprit, à un siège devant elle, qui, lui, baignait dans une immense joie. Car il avait pu offrir en avance, avant même son retour à Paris, le parfum qu'il avait fabriqué lors de l'atelier de création spécialement pour l'élue de son cœur.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin! Et je sens d'ici votre immense frustration à vous aussi XD Ah mais que voulez-vous, je suis une sadique!**

* * *

 **Sachez que ceci était la fin initiale, mais suite à vos messages de "c'est cruel, on veut une suite"... et j'ai décidé de vous la faire XD Un ultime chapitre pour vous guérir de cette frustration :)**


	4. Chapitre Final

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici donc le chapitre final de cette histoire (la vraie fin!). J'ai craqué face à votre frustration, et souhaitant être gentille, je vous ai écrit cette suite (très longue, préparez-vous psychologiquement XD).  
On s'éloigne un peu du thème du Voyage car nous sommes après le voyage scolaire... mais bon c'est vous qui vouliez cette suite, alors je m'y suis mise pour vous XD**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre Final**

* * *

– Vieux, vraiment ! Ton pater il peut pas faire un effort ? Un tout tout petit ?

– Désolé. Déjà qu'il n'était pas favorable à l'idée de me laisser partir en voyage, alors je me dis que la moindre des choses à faire, c'est de me faire tout petit quelques temps.

– Dommage, ça aurait été une super soirée... On fera ça pendant les grandes vacances ! Là il ne pourra rien te dire !

– J'espère... Bon, je dois y aller. A demain, Nino.

Adrien salua son ami avant de se diriger vers son garde corps qui l'attendait devant la voiture. Il monta dedans, l'air dépité, juste avant que la voiture ne démarre. Il se sentait mal à l'idée de décliner l'offre de Nino, à savoir passer la soirée chez lui à jouer aux jeux vidéos.

Mais comme il l'avait dit lui-même, son père ne serait clairement pas favorable à cette idée. Le jeune garçon avait déjà dû se démener pour le convaincre de le laisser partir à Grasse quelques jours, et sans le soutien de Nathalie, il n'aurait clairement pas réussi tout seul. Ainsi, maintenant qu'il était revenu depuis dix jours, Adrien essayait de se faire tout petit. Il acceptait sans rechigner toutes les séances photo de dernière minute, les cours supplémentaires, et même de réellement travailler son piano sans laisser son téléphone imiter le son de l'instrument. Il pensait qu'en se montrant le plus parfait possible, son père accepterait de le laisser sortir plus souvent à la fin des cours et pendant les vacances d'été.

Qu'il puisse sortir à la vue de tout le monde en tant que Adrien Agreste, et pas seulement en cachette en tant que Chat Noir.

Mais même s'il ne pouvait pas encore sortir et profiter d'une totale liberté, Adrien chérissait les souvenirs de ce voyage à Grasse. Enfin, il avait pu partir loin de Paris et de sa lourde ambiance pour passer quatre jours loin de sa maison, et loin de son père, en pleine campagne. Quatre jours où il avait pu goûter à un semblant de liberté. Et bien que le voyage aller ait été extrêmement lent à cause des jérémiades de Chloé qui avait réquisitionné la place à côté de lui, le reste du séjour n'en avait été que plus intéressant, plus amusant, plus joyeux. Il avait pu découvrir une nouvelle région avec ses couleurs, ses arômes, – sa chaleur –, son patrimoine. Ce séjour à Grasse avait été des plus instructifs mais aussi un pur bonheur de partager du bon temps avec ses amis.

Et la cerise sur le gâteau fut sa rencontre surprise avec Ladybug.

Clairement, si on n'avait dit à Adrien qu'il croiserait Ladybug alors qu'il serait en voyage scolaire, il aurait parié toute la réserve de camembert de Plagg que cela n'arriverait jamais. Et heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas fait sinon son kwami lui en aurait voulu pour le restant de ses jours.

Lors de leur première rencontre dans les rues de Grasse, il lui avait menti en disant se trouver sur la Côte d'Azur. Ce mensonge lui était venu tout seul à l'esprit ; il ignorait pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit la vérité qui était toute basique pourtant. Mais le résultat, mensonge ou pas, aurait été le même. Car Adrien Agreste, en tant que Chat Noir, ne savait pas encore si la soirée qu'il avait organisé et passé avec Ladybug était l'un des plus beaux instants de toute sa vie, ou l'un des plus décevants.

Beau car il sentait qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle en étant lui-même. Certes, lorsqu'il était Chat Noir, le jeune garçon se lâchait plus, dévoilant une autre facette de sa personnalité qu'il cachait en public. Mais lors de cette soirée, il semble que les personnalités de Chat Noir et d'Adrien aient parfaitement cohabité. Il taquinait toujours sa Lady, mais lui-même s'était trouvé moins entreprenant avec elle. Du moins, il était clair qu'il ne l'avait pas agacé sinon elle serait très vite partie ! Il l'avait écouté, avait essayé de la rassurer, s'était même montré romantique avec elle. Il avait même réussi à lui offrir le parfum qu'il avait confectionné la veille, spécialement pour elle, alors qu'il pensait ne pouvoir le lui remettre qu'à son retour à Paris.

Et décevant car la frustration qu'il ressentait depuis dix jours étaient en train de le dévorer de l'intérieur.

Adrien avait senti que quelque chose se passait entre lui et Ladybug. Même si elle lui avait avoué être amoureuse d'un autre garçon – une histoire compliquée, selon elle – il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se dire que la jeune héroïne commençait peut-être à développer des sentiments pour lui.

Sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-elle laissé l'embrasser ?

Certes, au grand dam du garçon, ce baiser n'eut pas lieu. Mais il était certain que si la cloche de l'église n'avait pas sonné, alors Ladybug l'aurait laissé faire. Il avait pu le voir dans ses yeux...

Mais après la joie mêlée à la frustration, les jours suivant son retour à Paris, Adrien s'en était voulu d'avoir agi ainsi avec elle. Après tout, peut-être se faisait-il des idées sur les intentions de sa partenaire. Elle devait être déstabilisée de parler de sa vie sentimentale à Chat Noir, et elle a dû l'être encore plus une fois qu'il lui avait offert la fiole de parfum. Il l'avait peut-être prise de cours avec ce cadeau. Peut-être que son esprit n'était pas clair, ses pensées complètement perdues.

Il allait profiter de son état de faiblesse pour l'embrasser. Adrien ignorait si cette hypothèse était vraie, mais si c'était le cas, alors il s'en voudrait terriblement. Il ne voulait pas que Ladybug tombe amoureuse de lui de cette façon. Elle devait l'aimer pour lui et en étant saine d'esprit. Ce qui clairement n'avait pas été le cas lors de cette soirée.

Le mal-être d'Adrien n'avait fait qu'augmenter de jour en jour car, depuis qu'il était revenu sur Paris, il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Ladybug. Certes, aucun super-vilain n'avait été envoyé par le Papillon (décidément, il prenait des vacances à rallonge lui aussi) les empêchant ainsi de se revoir. Mais il avait besoin de lui parler. Il avait besoin de savoir. Besoin de comprendre.

Besoin d'être sûr qu'il ne s'était pas fait de film dans sa tête. Qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Adrien ne se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé chez lui que lorsque le Gorille grogna d'impatience pour qu'il descende. Quand il entra dans l'immense demeure, Nathalie l'accueillit avec sa tablette à la main.

– Adrien, la séance photo prévue pour aujourd'hui a été annulée – apparemment le photographe aurait eu des soucis techniques. Elle est donc reportée à demain même heure. Et dans ta chambre, tu trouveras de nouveaux vêtements à essayer. Dis-moi avant ce soir si ils sont à la bonne taille pour qu'on puisse les réajuster à temps.

– D'accord, je le ferai, répondit Adrien sans grande conviction tout en montant les escaliers.

Il s'empressa ensuite d'aller dans sa chambre, jeta son sac de cours dans un coin avant de tomber sur son lit et de soupirer dans l'oreiller.

– Ha, enfin tu adoptes une bonne attitude, s'exclama Plagg qui était sorti de sa cachette. Ne rien faire en rentrant des cours ! Finalement, j'ai peut-être de l'influence sur toi.

Plagg dut éviter de justesse l'oreiller que lui avait envoyé Adrien. Le jeune garçon demeura toujours silencieux.

– Oh, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? demanda Plagg sans une once de compassion. Allons, gamin, faut te reprendre ! Tu ne peux pas passer toute ta vie à broyer du noir.

– Crois-moi, j'en suis bien capable, lui lança le garçon avant de retourner son visage vers le lit.

– Mais depuis que tu es revenu de je ne sais où, tu es tout patraque ! Souris à la vie. Mange un morceau de camembert, ça te remontera le moral.

– Je ne suis pas assez désespéré pour faire un truc pareil.

– On dirait pourtant que si, pointa le kwami en allant cherchant un morceau de fromage dans un des placards que Adrien avait réservé pour.

– Plagg, s'il te plaît, je... Laisse-moi juste tranquille. Cinq minutes. Juste cinq minutes.

Le kwami noir semblait enfin décidé à ne plus taquiner le garçon. Il prit un morceau de fromage et revient très vite au côté d'Adrien, s'asseyant sur le lit.

– Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu te morfonds comme ça, le sermonna-t-il d'un ton sérieux que Adrien ne lui connaissait pas. Tu es complètement obsédé par Ladybug que tu ne vois même pas ce qui se passe autour de toi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Plagg ? Rien n'a changé !

– Tu es bien aveugle mon pauvre, poursuivit Plagg en avalant une bouchée. Tu n'as même pas remarqué que tes amis se font du souci pour toi. Moi qui suis caché en permanence, je remarque bien que tu n'entends que une phrase sur deux quand ils te parlent. Ils se doutent que quelque chose ne va chez toi. Bon d'accord je ne compte que Nino et Alya. Marinette m'a l'air aussi dans la lune que toi ; elle n'a pas du tout remarqué ce changement chez toi. Enfin bref, tu penses agir normalement, mais tu te trompes. Alors reprends-toi, gamin !

Plagg conclut son petit discours en avalant tout cru le reste de camembert qu'il avait pris. Adrien se redressa et s'assit sur son lit en se grattant la tête. La révélation que venait de lui faire son kwami à propos de son comportement l'étonnait beaucoup. Il pensait avoir agi normalement comme à son habitude, assurant la parfaite transition entre lui et Chat Noir. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : quand son cœur était en jeu, Adrien était incapable de dissocier parfaitement ces deux personnalités. Ses questionnements sur sa vie amoureuse/héroïque avaient des répercussions directes sur sa vie privée. Et si Alya et Nino venaient à suspecter quelque chose, il devait se reprendre au plus vite.

Puis il pensa à ce que lui avait révélé Plagg au sujet de Marinette ; elle aussi semblerait complètement ailleurs. Adrien se demanda bien ce qui pouvait tracasser son amie pour que même Plagg ait relevé un changement dans son attitude. Au quotidien, Marinette a toujours été fraîche, pétillante, faisant rire le garçon à tout va avec ses bourdes. Et maintenant qu'Adrien s'y attardait, il se rendit compte que Marinette ne devait pas être dans son assiette elle non plus depuis un moment. Tout simplement car sa bonne humeur ne s'invitait plus lors de leurs échanges. La jeune fille aurait pu paraître éteinte... et Adrien avait loupé ça. Focalisé sur ses problèmes de cœur, il ne pouvait venir en aide à son amie – bien qu'il pensait Alya plus qualifiée pour ce rôle.

– Je vais allumer la télévision. Ça me changera peut-être les idées, dit le garçon en se levant et se dirigeant vers le canapé.

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu atteindre la télécommande, Adrien fut surpris par le bruit... d'une explosion ? D'une chute ? En tout cas, le genre de bruit à détruire les oreilles. Il courut à sa fenêtre et regarda au loin.

Ce qu'il vit le terrifia et cela annonçait bel et bien la fin des vacances pour le Papillon.

Devant les yeux d'Adrien se dressait au loin, tout proche de la pyramide du Louvre à ce qu'il pouvait en juger, un monstre multicolore qui devait être un parfait mélange entre Gozilla, Terminator et un T-Rex.

– D'accord, celui-là, il va être chaud, déclara Adrien, déterminé, avant de se tourner vers Plagg et de lui ordonner de le transformer.

Ce dernier ne put protester plus d'une seconde, puisqu'il fut aspiré dans la bague du jeune garçon. Et celui-ci, une fois devenu Chat Noir, s'enfuit par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

* * *

Chat Noir se lança dans une course folle sur les toits de Paris en se servant de son bâton télescopique pour gagner plusieurs mètres. Il entendait au loin les cris des parisiens terrorisés, alors que lui n'avait qu'une chose en tête : se retrouver en face de ce monstre pour n'en faire qu'une bouchée ! Mais il devait reconnaître que celui-ci était étrange. Mesurant plusieurs mètres de haut, rivalisant avec le sommet des immeubles, l'arc-en-ciel de couleurs qui le composait témoignait d'un très mauvais goût de la part du Papillon.

Quand Chat Noir arriva au Palais du Louvre, il resta sur le toit quelques instants afin d'analyser la situation. Le monstre se dirigeait vers les jardins et lançait des boules colorées depuis ses poings. « De plus en plus bizarre » se dit-il. Mais le cheminement de ses pensées fut brusquement interrompu lorsqu'il aperçut Ladybug en contre-bas, cachée derrière une statue, et qui lançait de temps à temps son yo-yo, essayant de ralentir la créature.

Le jeune héros n'attendit pas un instant de plus. Il courut le long du toit du palais, puis se servit de son bâton pour atterrir auprès de sa coéquipière.

– Salut, ma Lady. Alors on fait du coloriage sans moi ?

A son grand étonnement, Ladybug poussa un cri de surprise. Elle n'avait visiblement pas repéré la présence de son partenaire. Et l'expression qu'elle affichait laissa Chat Noir complètement paralysé ; elle paraissait très en colère... contre lui ?

– Ne me refais jamais peur comme ça ! le gronda-t-elle.

– Ne sors pas les griffes, voyons, j'ai pas fait exprès.

– Viens m'aider au lieu de parler, lança-t-elle sèchement avant de lancer son yo-yo vers une statue au loin et de s'éloigner.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Chat Noir pour prendre conscience de la nature de ce bref échange. Comment sa Lady pouvait-elle être aussi énervée contre lui juste parce qu'il l'avait surprise... Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la soirée qu'ils avaient passé à Grasse, ni même à leurs précédents échanges lors d'anciens combats.

Chat Noir laissa cette idée dans un coin de sa tête. La priorité du moment était d'arrêter le monstre. Il rejoint Ladybug sans tarder.

– Okey, alors on l'arrête comment notre super-vilain ?

– J'ai essayé plusieurs techniques comme le faire tomber en tendant un fil, mais rien ne fonctionne. Il passe à travers.

– Tu sais de quoi il fait ?

– De peinture.

Les yeux de Chat Noir s'écarquillèrent tout d'un coup à l'entente de cette réponse.

– Tu peux répéter, mes oreilles ont dû mal entendre ?

Le regard noir que lui adressa Ladybug lui glaça tellement le sang qu'il avait l'impression de devenir tout petit.

– Ce n'est pas lui l'akumatisé, reprit Ladybug après quelques secondes et sur un ton toujours aussi nonchalant. L'akumatisé se trouve au pied de la pyramide, là-bas. Tout ce qu'il peint devient vivant et lui obéis.

– Donc... il a lui-même peint cette chose ?

Ladybug hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

– Et bien, il a franchement mauvais goût pour un artiste. Y'a vraiment beaucoup trop de couleurs, et puis-

Chat Noir ne put même pas terminer sa phrase que Ladybug était déjà repartie à l'assaut du monstre. Et cette absence de considération lui brisa le cœur. Comment Ladybug avait-elle pu changer du tout au tout en si peu de temps. Était-ce de sa faute à lui ? Peut-être qu'elle ne digérait pas l'épisode de Grasse, mais elle n'osait pas lui dire en face qu'elle lui en voulait... Alors elle décidait de l'ignorer ? Chat Noir voulut se convaincre que c'était autre chose, mais au fond de lui, il sentit qu'il était en partie responsable de l'attitude froide de sa partenaire.

Alors que Ladybug tentait d'arrêter le monstre, Chat Noir décida d'aller s'en prendre à ce mystérieux peintre. Et il dut constater que cet homme était bien moins impressionnant que la bête qu'il avait créé. Il avait peint toute une armée pour le protéger, mais Chat Noir n'eut aucun mal à les réduire à l'état de peinture en passant son bâton à travers leur corps. Il prit le temps d'envoyer un message à Ladybug en lui disant que l'akuma devait être dans son pinceau ou sa palette et qu'il s'occupait de les détruire.

L'homme face à lui était vraiment faible. Le monstre qu'il avait créé n'était qu'une diversion. Il se cachait derrière sa création tel un lâche, alors qu'il était complètement incapable de se défendre. Chat Noir n'eut aucun mal à le bloquer contre un mur et à l'assommer d'un coup de poing bien placé. Il était décidément bien faible, bien loin de leurs ennemis habituels, Chat Noir n'ayant même pas eu besoin d'avoir recours à son cataclysme (le Papillon se relâchait-il dans le choix de ses super-vilains ?). Le héros masqué prit entre ses mains le pinceau et la palette. Le monstre était toujours debout mais semblait en mauvaise posture. Au loin, il vit Ladybug se balancer vers lui. Elle arriva assez rapidement, restant muette quand elle se retrouva face à Chat Noir, et lui prit les objets de force.

Chat Noir voulut protester, mais il s'en sentait incapable.

Ladybug détruisit les deux objets et l'akuma se libéra du pinceau. Elle s'empressa de le purifier avant de le relâcher et d'utiliser son pouvoir pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

L'ancien peintre redevint lui-même et demanda ce qu'il faisait ici.

Espérant que sa Lady accepterait de faire la paix avec lui, Chat Noir tendait sa main avec elle, histoire qu'ils célèbrent leur victoire comme à leur habitude. Les yeux de Ladybug allèrent de sa main gantée à son visage à plusieurs reprises, et l'expression sur son visage changea brusquement. Pour Chat Noir, elle sembla subitement triste et paniquée, et non plus glaciale. Il entendit sa respiration s'accélérer subitement, confirmant son état d'anxiété, puis la jeune fille se détourna simplement et s'envola dans les airs.

Chat Noir ne mit pas longtemps à réagir. Il s'aida de son bâton pour grimper sur le toit du Louvre où s'était réfugié Ladybug. Il ne comptait pas la laisser partir.

– Bon, ma Lady, je sens que toi et moi, il faut qu'on parle.

– Je n'en ai pas très envie, Chat Noir, lui répondit-elle d'une voix toute tremblante.

– Et moi je pense que c'est urgent. Tu as vu comment tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure ! Si j'ai fait un truc qui te déplaît, tu dois me le dire. C'est important pour qu'on puisse bien travailler ensemble.

Un bruit émanant des boucles d'oreille de Ladybug se fit entendre. Chat Noir en déduisit qu'elle avait du utiliser son lucky charm lors de son combat contre le monstre.

– Il faut que j'y aille, déclara Ladybug d'une petite voix alors qu'elle commençait à se préparer à partir.

– Non, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir ! lança Chat Noir en la retenant par le bras.

Maintenant qu'il se retrouva au plus près d'elle, Chat Noir put distinctement lire la panique qui avait pris place dans le regard de sa coéquipière. Ses pupilles bleues se cessaient de bouger, signe qu'elle était anxieuse au plus au point. Ses lèvres tremblaient aussi. Chat Noir se sentait mal de la voir ainsi, mais sa curiosité se fit plus forte. Il avait trop attendu. Il devait savoir.

– C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé à Grasse ? Tu trouves que j'ai mal agi avec toi ? Ladybug, tout ça est en train de me tuer à petit feu. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. J'ai peur de m'être mal comporté avec toi. J'en ai trop fait en te faisant un cadeau ? Il faut que tu me parles ! J'ai besoin de savoir si tout va bi-

– Je suis complètement perdue, Chat Noir ! l'interrompit-elle en hurlant.

Surpris face à cette déclaration, il relâcha sa partenaire. Il pouvait voir son corps trembler de tous ses membres. Il s'en voulut de l'avoir mise dans un tel état.

– Je n'ai rien contre toi, rien du tout, déclara Ladybug presque en sanglotant. C'est moi le problème. Je suis complètement perdue. Certes, c'est en partie de ta faute, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je veux. Enfin si, mais … Je sais que je suis amoureuse de ce garçon. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme... Mais il y a toi à côté ! Je ne sais pas comment interpréter ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. Et ça me ronge depuis ! Je ne sais plus comment je dois te considérer. Je ne sais plus rien ! hurla-t-elle pour finir.

Chat Noir aperçut comme des larmes se former au coin des yeux de Ladybug. Elle était à bout de nerf, elle craquait. Et c'était de sa faute. Il avait foutu un gros bordel dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Lui, il voulait juste qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui... Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé au prix à payer pour elle. Ce que lui clamait Ladybug ressemblait à l'acception d'un début de sentiments pour lui, mais comme elle l'avait si bien déclaré, elle était amoureuse d'un autre. Et il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle soit complètement perdue. Son cœur ne savait visiblement pas quelle direction prendre.

– Alors, s'il te plaît, Chat Noir, reprit Ladybug après avoir pris quelques secondes pour se calmer. Laisse-moi quelques temps encore pour... réfléchir à tout ça. Promis je te parlerai quand tout sera plus clair pour moi. Mais pour l'instant... j'ai encore besoin de temps. Donc si on a besoin de nous pour une affaire, je répondrai présente, je ferai ce qu'il faut... Mais en dehors de ça, il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne se parle plus trop. Tu comprends ?

Le jeune héros ne put que hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix...

Un nouveau bruit émana des boucles d'oreilles.

– Il faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant, dit Ladybug, un soupçon de tristesse tintant sa voix.

Elle se retourna vers le vide et lança son yo-yo vers un bâtiment au loin. Mais avant de sauter, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers son coéquipier.

– Et, Chat... Je suis désolée d'avoir été méchante tout à l'heure. Je prendrai sur moi la prochaine fois, conclut-elle avec un adorable sourire.

Chat Noir ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Elle était si mignonne et si courageuse de prendre sur elle dans une situation pareille qu'il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il allait devoir apprendre à être patient.

– Ce n'est rien, ma Lady. Tu es toute pardonnée.

– Au fait, reprit Ladybug avant de sauter. La rose que tu m'as donné... Elle n'est toujours pas fanée.

Le visage de Chat Noir s'illumina tandis que Ladybug lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de partir. Il suivit sa silhouette du regard quelques instants avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement. Il rit nerveusement avant d'entamer lui-même le trajet jusque chez lui.

* * *

Le lendemain, Adrien n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Et c'est Plagg qui avait du le réveiller en quatrième vitesse alors qu'il venait d'enfin trouver le sommeil ! Les paroles de Ladybug raisonnaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle le hantait complètement. Plagg marquait un point quand il lui disait qu'il était complètement obsédé par cette fille. Cette fois-ci, cela prenait une toute autre mesure. Maintenant qu'il était certain à 60 % que sa Lady commençait à développer des sentiments pour lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme un monstre de l'avoir torturé à ce point.

Indirectement.

Adrien avait fini par penser que, peut-être, auparavant, Ladybug avait des sentiments cachés pour lui mais qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte – ou ne l'acceptait pas. Or, on dirait que cette escapade à Grasse avait réveillé des questionnements chez la jeune fille, offrant une séance de torture infinie à son cœur.

Le jeune garçon était partagé. Il se réjouissait d'un côté, et se sentait monstrueux de l'autre. Même si Ladybug lui avait assuré le contraire, c'était de sa faute si elle était dans cet état. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de la faire souffrir. Mais cela se produisait devant lui. Il sentait que sa Lady perdait pied peu à peu.

Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Il devait se contenter d'attendre. Le jeune garçon avait toujours été d'un naturel patient. Mais aujourd'hui, cette part de lui ne semblait plus exister. Il aurait voulu accélérer le temps pour arriver quelques jours, quelques mois, quelques années plus tard... Il voulait arriver au jour où Ladybug lui ferait part de sa décision et de son ressenti.

Positif ou négatif.

Certes, Adrien souhaitait que la balance penche en sa faveur. Mais si Ladybug venait à le rejeter, alors il accepterait. Il voulait simplement qu'elle soit heureuse. Tant pis si elle devait trouver ce bonheur dans les bras d'un autre...

Adrien n'avait envie de rien faire. Il aurait tellement aimé rester dans son lit à ne rien faire. Cette journée de cours promettait de passer très lentement, d'autant qu'il avait cette fichue séance photo ce soir ! Après pris une douche qui ne lui permit pas de se détendre, le garçon descendit machinalement les escaliers jusqu'à la salle à manger. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait que Nathalie qui le salua brièvement. Il ne toucha même pas à son assiette. Il n'avait pas faim. Nathalie pensa que c'était à cause de l'absence de son père, très loin de se douter de la réelle raison du chagrin du fils Agreste.

– Gamin, rappelle-toi ce que j'ai dit hier ! le réprimanda Plagg une fois qu'il était revenu dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires de cours. Tu dois agir normalement auprès de tout le monde. Et vu comment c'est parti ce matin, j'ai peur que ce soit pire.

– T'en fait pas, Plagg, je mettrais mon masque « Adrien est en super forme » quand on sera au collège. En attendant, je préfère ne pas jouer la comédie.

Plagg soupira un bon coup avant qu'il n'aille se cacher dans la chemise d'Adrien. Décidément, si même Plagg commençait à le sermonner, c'est que son problème était plus sérieux qu'il ne voulait l'accepter.

Après un trajet silencieux en limousine, Adrien arriva au collège avec un peu d'avance. Il retrouva Nino à l'entrée qu'il salua avec un grand sourire. Les deux amis commencèrent à parler en se racontant leur soirée de la veille. Cette fois-ci, Adrien ne voulait pas que ses amis s'inquiètent pour lui. Il devait leur faire croire que tout allait bien. Aujourd'hui et durant les jours suivant, il devait incarner Adrien Agreste de la plus parfaite des manières. Déjà que le jeudi était la pire journée de la semaine en raison du nombre d'heures de cours, il allait devoir puiser au plus profond de ses ressources pour tenir le coup.

Quand Adrien et Nino arrivèrent en classe, Alya les salua de sa place. Marinette était à ses côtés, la tête reposant au creux de ses bras. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention à l'arriver des deux garçons. Peut-elle qu'elle dormait, pensa Adrien.

– Les garçons, vous les avez trouvé dures les questions en français ? leur demanda Alya après qu'ils se soient assis en face des filles.

– Ça va, mais je t'avoue que j'ai rien compris à la troisième, s'exclama Nino.

– C'est vrai ! « Rechercher l'opinion de l'auteur à travers les figures de style utilisées. » Y'avait de quoi s'arracher les cheveux !

Adrien laissa Nino et Alya débattre des exercices de français, son attention se portant sur la voisine de table de sa camarade. Marinette avait un temps soit peu relever la tête, mais alors qu'Adrien lui adressa un signe pour la saluer, elle avait de nouveau et précipitamment enfui sa tête dans ses bras. Adrien était habitué aux attitudes parfois étranges de Marinette, mais celle-ci était très différente. On aurait dit qu'elle avait peur de lui, qu'elle ne voulait même pas le regarder...

Adrien ne put réfléchir plus longtemps à cela. Mademoiselle Bustier entra dans la classe puis salua ses élèves avant de commencer le cours.

Deux heures de français plus tard, les élèves purent enfin souffler un peu pendant la récréation. Beaucoup sortirent dehors, tandis que les quatre amis restèrent à leur place.

– J'y ai pensé pendant le cours, lui dit Nino, mais y'a un nouveau film qui va sortir dans pas longtemps. La bande-annonce donne trop envie. Ça serait cool d'aller le voir tous ensemble.

– Il parle de quoi ? demanda Alya curieuse.

– C'est à moitié un film d'horreur, à moitié un film d'action. Les héros doivent se battre contre des zombies et éviter de se faire mordre ou ils deviennent aussi des zombies.

– Dégoûtant... J'adore l'idée ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

– On va essayer de se trouver une date pour qu'on puisse y aller.

Comme tout à l'heure, Adrien laissa parler Nino et Alya, hochant la tête de temps à temps pour montrer qu'il participait à la conversation. Et à sa grande surprise, Marinette demeurait toujours muette. Certes, elle s'était redressée par rapport à tout à l'heure, mais elle semblait si vide. Sa bonne humeur semblait avoir complètement disparu. Le jeune garçon pensa alors que son amie devait avoir un sérieux problème mais qu'elle n'osait pas leur en parler... Après tout, il n'avait pas à être le seul à avoir des dysfonctionnements dans sa vie.

Après la récréation, les élèves de troisième enchaînèrent avec deux nouvelles heures de mathématiques qui furent un véritable supplice pour l'ensemble de la classe. Tous accueillirent la sonnerie et la pause déjeuner avec le plus grand des soulagements.

Lors du déjeuner, Adrien décida de participer un peu plus activement aux conversations, parlant à Nino d'un nouveau jeu vidéo dont il avait fait l'acquisition. Il promit à son ami de l'inviter dès qu'il le pourrait pour y jouer.

Marinette fut un peu plus active cette fois-ci, mais elle ne parlait que si son intervention était nécessaire, et Adrien ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à jouer la comédie face à eux. Il voulait lui venir en aide, lui demander ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Puis il se dit qu'il ne serait certainement pas d'une aide très précieuse vu son état actuel à lui aussi.

Après avoir mangé, ils allèrent tous les quatre dans la cour de l'école continuer leur discussion. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, juste avant la reprise des cours, Marinette prétexta devoir aller aux toilettes. Elle leur dit de ne pas l'attendre avant de retourner en classe avant de partir.

Puis ce fut autour de Nino de se rendre compte qu'il devait lui aussi partir. Il devait absolument rendre un livre à la bibliothèque et aujourd'hui était son dernier jour pour le faire. Alya parut déçue d'apprendre cela, souhaitant certainement vouloir passer du temps avec son petit-ami. Face à cette détresse, Adrien se proposa d'aller rendre le livre au nom de son ami. Nino le gratifia d'une tape dans le dos, lui disant qu'il lui revaudrait ça. Adrien prit le livre en question, puis partit en direction de la bibliothèque, laissant les deux amoureux bras dessus bras dessous. Ça lui faisait plaisir de leur offrir un petit temps seul à seule.

Le jeune garçon ne mit pas longtemps avant de se retrouver face à la bibliothécaire et de lui rendre le livre. Après quoi, il décida de partir directement en direction du laboratoire de chimie. Les élèves avaient maintenant cours avec Madame Mendeleïev, et celle-ci les avait prévenu la dernière fois, qu'aujourd'hui, ils seront dans les laboratoires pour effectuer quelques expériences.

Les couloirs par lesquels passait Adrien étaient complètement vide. En même temps, il n'y avait jamais croisé grand monde de toute l'année scolaire, les élèves semblant déserter l'étage de la bibliothèque.

Mais alors qu'il circulait dans ce dédale de couloirs, Adrien entendit des pleurs qui semblaient proches de lui. Intrigué, le garçon tournait à un croisement... et aperçut Marinette, assise par terre, à plusieurs mètres de lui. Elle pleurait doucement, semblant se retenir de faire plus de bruit pour qu'on la repère pas.

Adrien se sentit comme un voyeur de l'avoir surprise ainsi. Il devait pas rester ici. Mais l'image de la jeune fille sanglotant de chagrin lui brisa le cœur.

Tant pis s'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, il devait l'aider...

Adrien s'avança tout doucement, le pas léger, vers sa camarade qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

– Marinette ? l'appela-t-il avec douceur.

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Adrien put alors constater les ravages des larmes qu'elle avait versé. Son visage était entièrement rouge, ses yeux brillants, et elle tremblait de tout son corps.

Prenant conscience au bout d'un moment dans quelle situation elle se trouvait, une vague de panique passa dans le regard de la Marinette.

– A-Adrien ! bégaya-t-elle tout en se relevant. Euh-euh que-qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en prenant soin d'essuyer ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

– Je... Je reviens de la bibliothèque... Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as ?

– Moi ? Mais-mais-mais...

– Marinette, tu n'as pas à me mentir. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Adrien n'osait pas s'avancer plus elle. Quatre ou cinq mètres devaient les séparer dans ce couloir étroit, mais il voulait s'y prendre avec douceur. Comme si il devait gagner la confiance d'un animal apeuré. La comparaison était toute trouvée : Marinette semblait paniquée à l'idée qu'Adrien ait pu la surprendre dans un tel état de faiblesse.

– Marinette, je suis ton ami, tu peux me parler si tu as besoin.

– Crois-moi, j'aimerais pouvoir t'en parler, lui dit-elle en refoulant un sanglot. Mais-mais... Je ne peux pas ! C'est trop personnel.

La jeune fille porta sa main sur sa bouche afin de cacher le son de ses sanglots qui revenaient.

– Tu as un problème ? Un problème grave ?

– Ce n'est pas très grave comparé à d'autres trucs... Je vais bien, Adrien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

– Vu ton état, tu es tout sauf bien... Mais si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je ne te forcerai pas, dit Adrien déçu de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Le jeune garçon fouilla dans son sac avant de tendre un mouchoir à Marinette. Celle-ci hésita un petit peu avant de le prendre et de le passer sur son visage.

– Merci, souffla-t-elle.

– C'est le minimum que je puisse faire... Essaye de te calmer, d'accord. Le cours de chimie ne va pas tarder à commencer... Tu seras là à l'heure ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête timidement.

– J'espère que tu iras déjà mieux, et que tu trouveras une solution pour... régler ton problème. Ne te laisse pas abattre, Marinette, je t'ai connu plus courageuse, l'encouragea-t-il en souriant.

Adrien put admirer les joues de Marinette qui devinrent plus rouges qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et cela le fit doucement rire. Enfin une réaction « normale » digne de Marinette à chaque fois qu'elle et lui se parlaient.

– On se retrouve tout à l'heure, la salua-t-il avant de repartit en direction du laboratoire de chimie.

Adrien pensa au plus profond de lui qu'il avait été complètement inutile dans cette histoire. En même temps, si Marinette ne voulait rien dire, alors il ne pouvait rien faire pour la conseiller, la consoler. Vu son état, son problème devait être bien pire que le sien. Après tout, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait toujours perçu Marinette comme une fille plutôt sensible et maladroite mais aussi très forte mentalement. Mais si, cette fois, elle se retrouvait face à une situation qui la faisait pleurer, alors la situation était bien plus grave qu'elle ne le laissait entendre.

Pour son plus grand malheur, alors qu'il était presque arrivé à la salle de cours, Adrien fut sauvagement abordé par Chloé Bourgeois, qui se jeta à son cou dès qu'il le vit.

– Oh, mon Adrichou, tu sais quoi ? Madame Mendeleïev est déjà arrivée et elle a dit que pour les expériences, nous devons être en binôme. On se met ensemble, hein, dis !

– Euh... Je préfère déjà savoir en quoi consiste l'expérience, lui dit-il en enlevant les bras de la jeune fille qui le serrait très fort.

S'échappant littéralement de l'emprise de Chloé, Adrien courut vers la salle et se réfugia auprès de Nino et Alya, et ces derniers rirent à la vue de la mine enragée de Chloé. Quelques instants plus tard, Marinette fit son entrée dans la salle de cours, comme si de rien n'était. Son visage était redevenu couleur porcelaine, elle s'était recoiffée, et peut-être même remaquillée légèrement car elle avait bien meilleure mine par rapport à il y a cinq minutes. Quand la jeune fille croisa le regard d'Adrien, il vit clairement que tout cela n'était qu'une façade et qu'intérieurement, elle était toujours aussi fragile.

– Silence, s'il vous plaît ! tonna Madame Mendeleïev en tapant dans ses mains. Comme je les dis à ceux qui étaient en avance, pour cette série d'expériences vous serez par binôme, et chaque binôme me remettra à la fin de l'heure un rapport sur ses résultats d'analyse. Et afin d'éviter tout conflit, j'ai moi-même composé les binômes.

Le visage de Chloé Bourgeois s'affaissa complètement, et cela fit doucement rire Adrien.

– Madame, vous n'aviez pas dit que vous les aviez fait ! protesta la fille du maire.

– Il fallait rester jusqu'au bout de mes explications, mademoiselle Bourgeois. Alors arrêtez de vous plaindre pour le reste de l'heure.

Prise de cours, Chloé fut moquée par le reste de la classe. Et comme d'habitude, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Madame Mendeleïev commença à lister les binôme qu'elle avait composé. Et c'est la pauvre Alya qui allait se coltiner Chloé. Les deux filles s'échangèrent des regards noirs dès qu'elles surent qu'elles étaient obligées de collaborer. Nino, lui, se retrouvait avec Juleka.

Et Adrien et Marinette se retrouvèrent ensemble.

Adrien put sentir de sa place que la jeune fille s'était tout à coup tendue. Il était certain qu'avec la scène précédente, travailler ensemble serait pour le moins gênant... Mais Adrien décida de tout faire pour que cela se passe bien !

Chaque binôme s'installa à une table où ils disposeraient du matériel nécessaire. Adrien rit en voyant que Marinette ne semblait pas très à l'aise face aux éprouvettes, béchers et autres liquides. Les élèves enfilèrent blouse blanche et lunettes de protection avant que Madame Mendeleïev ne leur expose les consignes à suivre.

La cohabitation entre Marinette et Adrien s'annonçait déjà chaotique. Elle avait peur de faire tomber le moindre objet – tous en verre –, et lui avait peur de commettre une maladresse dans sa façon d'être. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle soit mal à l'aise avec lui après ce qu'il avait vu dans le couloir, mais c'était décidément très dur de faire comme si de rien n'était. Tous les deux restaient silencieux la plupart du temps, s'adressant la parole uniquement pour commenter les résultats de leurs expériences et élaborer leur devoir à rendre.

– Euh... pardon... Adrien, s'excusa Marinette. J'ai juste besoin de... ça, là-bas.

Marinette se pencha devant le garçon pour attraper un récipient qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table. Adrien se recula un peu pour lui laisser le champ libre, alors qu'il tenait toujours une éprouvette. Mais lorsque la nuque de la jeune fille passa devant lui, il put sentir le parfum qu'elle portait.

Et Adrien se figea complètement.

Cela faisait peut-être deux semaines, mais il aurait reconnu cette odeur entre mille autres.

C'était l'odeur du parfum qu'il avait composé lui-même.

L'odeur de celui qu'il avait offert à Ladybug.

Non... C'était impossible ! Il n'aurait pas pu être aussi aveugle. Si Ladybug avait vraiment été à ses côtés durant tout ce temps, il l'aurait bien remarqué... Non ?

– Il sent bon ton parfum, dit Adrien en se rendant compte après qu'il avait parlé sans réfléchir.

Surprise, Marinette releva la tête et le fixa d'un air suspicieux.

– Euh... merci.

– Tu l'as eu où ? continua-t-il pressé d'avoir une réponse.

– Euh à Grasse, quand on y était... Je l'ai acheté là-bas, lui répondit-elle. Adrien, ça va ?

– Oui ! Oui, oui. T'inquiète ! Aller, on continue !

Marinette retourna dubitative à ses expériences, tandis qu'Adrien regardait dans le vide, serrant sans s'en rendre compte l'éprouvette de plus en plus fort dans sa main.

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, analysant toutes les similitudes entre Ladybug et Marinette. Il fut d'abord frappé par leurs apparences physiques qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau ; il se sentit idiot de ne pas avoir faire le rapprochement plus tôt. Une taille similaire. Ses mêmes cheveux bruns aux reflets bleutés, toujours attachés en deux couettes. Ses yeux bleus qui brillaient quand elle souriait.

Marinette ne reculait pas à l'idée aider les autres dans le besoin. Combien de fois s'était-elle retrouvée au milieu de conflits entre plusieurs élèves et à chercher une solution pour satisfaire tout le monde. Cela ressemblait à l'attitude combative de Ladybug, prête à tout pour aider Paris et ses habitants. Elle aussi ne reculait rien, aucun obstacle ne lui faisait peur.

Et Adrien n'avait jamais vu les deux filles en même temps au même endroit... Jamais ! Les manières de Marinette de rater plusieurs cours à chaque attaque d'un nouveau méchant, mais comme lui-même n'était pas en classe, il n'avait pas pu le constater de ses propres yeux. Ses nombreux retards...

La coïncidence qu'ils se soient tous les deux retrouvés à Grasse... Car ils faisaient parties du même voyage scolaire. Il avait séduit Ladybug sans savoir qui se cachait sous le masque, l'aimant de tout son cœur peu importe quelle fille se cachait sous le costume. Il avait séduit Marinette sans le savoir. Il lui avait retourné la tête... Il l'avait presque embrassé...

C'est donc elle, Marinette, qui a craqué hier face à Chat Noir.

« _Je suis complètement perdue. Certes, c'est en partie de ta faute, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je veux. Enfin si, mais … Je sais que je suis amoureuse de ce garçon. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme... Mais il y a toi à côté ! Je ne sais pas comment interpréter ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. Et ça me ronge depuis ! Je ne sais plus comment je dois te considérer. Je ne sais plus rien !_ »

Marinette était amoureuse d'un garçon, mais par sa faute, elle souffrait d'être tiraillée entre Chat Noir et ce mystérieux inconnu.

Une telle souffrance à supporter pour son si petit cœur...

Une souffrance qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir, qu'elle devait extérioriser.

En criant sur Chat Noir.

En pleurant de toutes ses forces.

Une souffrance qui l'avait conduite à fondre en larme dans les couloirs du collège.

« J'ai fait pleuré Marinette », se dit Adrien. « C'est moi... C'est de ma faute si elle est comme ça ! ... Ma Lady... »

Marinette est Ladybug.

Ladybug est Marinette.

Il lui avait fait du mal.

Et elle est juste à côté de lui !

Adrien sembla enfin revenir dans le monde réel lorsqu'il sentit sa main lui brûler. Il entendit des mots de ses camarades et de sa professeure émanant de toute la salle, mais il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre.

Il avait réussi à briser l'éprouvette de sa seule force, et sa main était en sang tandis que des morceaux de verre étaient tombés sur la table et au sol.

– Monsieur Agreste !

Enfin les paroles de la classe entière lui parvinrent. Sa professeure semblait l'appeler depuis plusieurs secondes sans qu'il ne l'ait entendu.

– Ne restez pas planter là ! Allez vous faire soigner !

Complètement désorienté, Adrien se mit à fixer Marinette du regard. Elle le regardait, très inquiète de son état on dirait. Il avait besoin de la regarder. Elle était là. Devant lui. Si près...

Et si loin en même temps.

Le jeune garçon remarqua enfin que sa partenaire lui tendait un mouchoir depuis tout ce temps. Il le prit délicatement et l'appuya sur sa main, refoulant un gémissement de douleur. Il enleva ensuite sa blouse et ses lunettes, et partit de la salle de classe sous les regards médusés de ses camarades, non sans manquer de se cogner dans un tabouret.

Les couloirs étaient vides et Adrien alla se réfugier aux toilettes. Il actionna un robinet, mais la première chose qu'il fit ne fut pas de nettoyer sa plaie, mais de s'asperger le visage. Il fallait qu'il se réveille !

– Bon, alors, si tu m'expliquais ton petit numéro, l'interrogea Plagg qui sortit de sa chemise. Hou, belle blessure, constata-t-il en voyant l'état de la main d'Adrien.

– Crois-moi, je n'ai absolument pas mal.

– Même, si tu ne veux pas perdre ta main, il va falloir s'y mettre.

Plagg partit au distributeur de papier chercher plusieurs morceaux afin de panser la blessure. Voyant qu'Adrien ne semblait pas prêt de faire le moindre effort, il positionna lui-même sa main ensanglantée sous le robinet d'eau froide.

– Aïe ! Plagg, t'es malade !

– Et toi qui disait que tu n'avais pas mal.

Cette douche froide un peu extrême avait au moins eu le mérite de faire revenir Adrien sur terre. Enfin conscient de la douleur, il nettoya délicatement sa blessure, se retenant de gémir de douleur tant le contact entre l'eau et le sang le brûlait. Une fois que le sang cessa un temps soit peu de couler, il se servit des papiers pour colmater la plaie. Il prit conscience qu'il devrait passer par l'infirmerie demander un bandage avant de retourner en classe.

– Maintenant que tu es redevenu toi-même, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé.

– Plagg, je...

Adrien se laissa tomber contre le mur de carrelage, à bout de force, son cerveau toujours sous pression.

– Je sais... Marinette... Tout !

– Fais une phrase complète s'il te plaît. J'accepte que tu sois flemmard, mais il faut te faire comprendre .

– Marinette est Ladybug !

Se rendant compte qu'il avait peut-être parlé un peu fort, Adrien fut soulagé de n'entendre aucun bruit. Il était bien tout seul.

– J'en suis sûr. C'est elle. Elle était là pendant tout ce temps, juste à côté de moi ! Je ne suis qu'un idiot ! dit-il en se prenant la tête.

– Ça, je confirme. Tikki et moi n'en pouvions plus d'attendre que vous découvriez vos véritables identités.

– Tikki ? Qui est Tikki ?

– Le kwami de Ladybug. Ou de Marinette si tu préfères.

– Attends... tu savais ! Et tu m'as rien dit ! Tu m'as vu et supporté complètement perdu, affolé, inquiet pour Ladybug et Marinette... et tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elles étaient la même personne.

– Écoute gamin, c'est pas notre rôle. A la base, vos identités devaient rester secrètes même pour vous. Mais lors de la bataille contre le Hibou Noir, quand vous vous êtes détransformés temporairement, et bien Tikki et moi avons pu voir qui vous étiez. Et dans le plus grand des silences, nous avons décidé de ne rien vous dire. Mais si vous le découvriez vous-mêmes, ça arrangerait tout.

– Comment ça, ça arrangerait tout ?

– Ha, non, j'en ai trop dit. Tu dois découvrir par toi-même un petit peu, sembla bouder Plagg.

Adrien passerait ses nerfs sur Plagg plus tard quant au fait qu'il était déjà au courant de l'identité de Ladybug. La priorité pour le moment était de parler à Marinette.

Mais qu'allait-il lui dire ? Comment pouvait-il lui révéler qu'il était Chat Noir ?

Accepterait-elle que Adrien Agreste se cache sous le masque de Chat Noir ? Les débuts de sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à son égard changeraient-ils en sachant qui il était réellement ?

Supporterait-il de la côtoyer tous les jours, de combattre à ses côtés, si elle le rejetait et qu'elle aimait toujours l'autre garçon ?

Adrien ne voulait plus penser à toutes ces questions. Ou en tout cas, pas pour tout de suite. Le garçon souffla, manifestement enfin apaisé, et savoura la joie qui emplit son cœur. Il savait enfin qui elle était. Qui se cachait sous ce masque. Qui il aimait de tout son être, celle pour qui il voulait tout donner.

Adrien rit nerveusement en se disant qu'il avait été bien idiot de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt.

* * *

Le jeune garçon était parti à l'infirmerie afin qu'on panse sa blessure bien mieux que son travail de fortune. Quand il revint au laboratoire, les élèves étaient en train de ranger le matériel.

– Adrien ça va ?! Montre ! J'espère que ce n'est rien !

A peine arrivé qu'il se fit aborder par Chloé qui arriva d'on ne sait où et qui était déjà en train d'examiner sa main gauche.

– Ça va, lui répondit-il. Plus que peur que de mal. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance.

– Je suis contente alors. Heureusement que tu es droitier, sinon tu aurais été mal.

– Oui, ce n'est pas faux.

Adrien n'en avait que faire des paroles de Chloé, bien qu'il soit touché qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver Marinette, lui parler, la serrer dans ses bras, tout lui avouer. Mais elle était introuvable, de même qu'Alya.

– Mec, je sens que tu seras privé de chimie pour le reste de l'année, le taquina Nino en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Adrien. Comment tu as fait ça ? Il faut y aller pour briser une éprouvette.

– Je... Je sais pas vraiment. J'ai du serrer trop fort sans m'en rendre compte... Où sont Marinette et Alya ?

– Elles sont allées ranger une partie du matériel dans la réserve. Elles nous rejoindront directement en cours d'histoire.

– Ah d'accord, ça marche.

Adrien fit de son mieux pour cacher sa déception. Décidément, le destin semblait contre lui en ce moment. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas parler à Marinette en face à face tant que les cours ne seraient pas finis... Et il restait encore deux heures ! Le garçon pressentit déjà que ces deux heures d'attente compteraient parmi les plus longues de son existence.

– Tu viens, Adrien. Il faut qu'on y aille.

– J'arrive, je vais d'abord m'excuser auprès de Madame Mendeleïev pour avoir cassé le matériel.

– Bon ok, mais traîne pas trop.

Tandis que les élèves suivirent le mouvement et quittèrent le laboratoire, Adrien présenta ses excuses à sa professeure qui lui en tint rigueur. Il fut le dernier à partir après avoir récupérer ses affaires. Il avait encore du temps avant que le prochain cours ne commence.

Puis, comme si cette journée (ou plutôt cet après-midi) n'avait pas été assez riche en émotion pour le garçon, il passa devant la réserve et aperçut Marinette et Alya qui discutaient tout en rangeant le matériel de chimie. Trop curieux, Adrien se cacha dans le couloir, non loin de la porte, guettant les deux jeunes filles.

– Franchement, Marinette, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne lui as pas parlé.

– Bah, il s'est blessé, j'étais surtout inquiète pour lui. Il devait aller se faire soigner.

Adrien comprit instantanément que les deux amies parlaient de lui ; sa curiosité fut encore plus piquée au vif.

– Mais tu as été tellement chanceuse sur ce coup-là ! Moi je me suis retrouvée avec Chloé. J'aurais préféré être avec toi ou Nino... Et toi, tu tombes avec Adrien, et tu ne lui dis même pas un mot ! Rien, que dal, nada, alors que les occasions comme ça sont tellement rares !

– Alya, il... Je n'arrivais même pas le regarder. C'était pire que d'habitude. D'habitude, je n'arrive pas aligner trois mots car il... il...

– Il est si craquant ? pointa Alya avec un regard de malice.

– Oui bon oh ! Mais là... Je ne pouvais juste pas...

– Marinette, ça fait des jours que tu ne lui adresses quasiment plus la parole. Depuis qu'on est revenu de Grasse ! Au début, je pensais que tu étais un peu déprimée de ne pas avoir pu passer un moment seule avec lui. Mais je ne te comprends pas ! Marinette, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ne dis pas que... que tu n'es plus amoureuse de lui ?

– QUOI ? NON ! Bien sûre que non ! Enfin plutôt bien sûr que si !

– Ah, voilà la Marinette que je connais.

– Pardon, Alya. Oui je me sens mal. Je vois bien qu'Adrien me voit que comme une amie, et ça me fait de plus en plus de mal de le voir tous les jours en étant juste... son amie, justement. Je veux tellement plus avec lui... Et savoir que ça n'arrivera jamais est en train de me rendre complètement folle.

– Si tu ne lui dis rien, tu ne pourras jamais savoir.

– Il n'y a rien à dire... Rien... Je le sais, c'est tout.

Alors qu'Alya relançait la discussion avec Marinette, Adrien estima qu'il en avait assez entendu. Il se précipita loin de la réserve, en direction de la salle de classe habituelle. Il arriva complètement essoufflé et partit s'asseoir machinalement à sa place.

– Mec, calmos, le prof est pas encore là, ria Nino en voyant son ami à bout de souffle.

Adrien ne remarqua même pas que quelques minutes après lui, Marinette et Alya étaient de retour. Il n'écoutait même pas les remarques du professeur d'histoire lorsque celui-ci arriva. Il n'écouta rien du contenu du cours, complètement obnubilé par ce qu'il avait découvert.

Son cœur battait si fort depuis ce qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il s'étonnait que personne autour de lui ne l'entende. Il reconnaissait le comique et l'ironie de la situation. Marinette, Ladybug, était amoureuse de lui, Adrien Agreste, et était aussi perturbée par Chat Noir... Alors qu'ils ne font qu'un. Le garçon dont elle lui parlait n'était autre que lui. Celui envers qui elle se sentait complètement perdue depuis son rapprochement avec Chat Noir. Celui qu'elle a déclaré « _aimer de tout son cœur et de toute son âme._ »

Lui. Adrien.

« Je suis vraiment con. » pensa Adrien en souriant.

Qu'il ne remarque pas que Ladybug et Marinette n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, cela passait encore... Mais qu'il n'ait pas interprété les actions et les maladresses de la jeune fille comme une affection, une attirance, un amour qu'elle ressentirait pour lui... Non ce point-là était inexcusable. Adrien repassa dans sa tête tous les petits moments qu'il avait pu partager avec son amie durant cette année scolaire, avec cette fois-ci un regard neuf. Qu'il ait pu passé à côté au début de l'année scolaire, c'était compréhensible, lui et Marinette ne se connaissant que peu. Mais à partir du milieu d'année, il aurait du le voir venir à dix kilomètres. Il devait très certainement être trop obsédé par Ladybug qu'il ne voyait même pas ce qui se passait à côté de lui.

Ladybug. Marinette. A nouveau, elles étaient la même personne. Avec ou sans masque. C'était elle la fille qui l'avait privé de son cœur.

Et désormais, plus rien ne pourrait faire obstacle à leur amour.

Adrien passa le reste du cours d'histoire et du cours d'anglais qui suivit à imaginer un plan pour annoncer tout cela à la jeune fille. Toutes les idées passèrent dans son esprit, mais au final, il se dit qu'il devait aller au plus simple.

Rester lui-même. Il était Chat Noir et Adrien Agreste.

Et elle acceptait les deux. Que demander de plus.

* * *

Adrien ne put mettre son plan à exécution que tard dans la soirée, vers vingt-et-heures. La séance photo prévue le soir après les cours s'étaient éternisée au pas possible, tellement qu'il était rentré pour le dîner et n'avait pas pris le temps de faire ses devoirs, trop excité à l'idée de retrouver Marinette.

Enfin si elle répondait présente à son invitation.

Sitôt qu'il devait aller se coucher, le jeune garçon avait obligé Plagg à le transformer. Une fois dans la peau de Chat Noir, il avait envoyé un message à Ladybug, prétextant un problème urgent à régler et qu'il avait besoin d'elle (il avait fait appel à toutes ses compétences d'acteur pour être le plus convaincant possible). À la suite de cela, le jeune héros s'était enfui par la fenêtre de sa chambre et était parti à la recherche d'un endroit à l'abri des regards. Sa blessure à la main l'élançait à chaque fois qu'il agrippait son bâton, mais la douleur était si infime comparée à la légèreté qui baignait son cœur.

Chat Noir avait jeté son dévolu sur le parc Monceau. À l'heure qu'il était, le parc était officiellement fermé depuis un moment, mais pour Chat Noir, l'atmosphère qui y régnait et les massifs de fleurs éparpillés n'étaient pas sans rappeler la roseraie de Grasse. Il priait pour que cet endroit lui porte chance. Après avoir escaladé la grille en toute discrétion, Chat Noir entama une marche en recherche d'un petit endroit tranquille où lui et Ladybug pourraient discuter tranquillement. Son choix se porta sur un petit pont aux allures romantiques qui surplombait une rivière se déversant dans un lac, en face duquel se tenait des colonnes dans le style antique.

Oui, c'était l'endroit parfait.

Presque aussitôt après s'est adossé au pont, le bâton de Chat Noir adopta la fonction téléphone ; il recevait un appel de Ladybug. Après avoir souri, il décrocha et vit l'image de sa Lady entrain de courir dans les rues de Paris.

– Chat Noir, où tu es ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ladybug tout en courant

– Ma Lady, c'est la catastrophe ! Je suis au parc Monceau. Il faut que tu viennes vite ! Je ne vais pas m'en sor-

Chat Noir coupa la communication, donnant l'impression qu'il avait été interrompu dans son échange avec sa partenaire. Il se trouva un temps que soit peu cruel avec elle, mais il devait exagérer les choses. Il savait que sinon, Ladybug aurait refusé de le voir. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle arrive.

Au bout de ce qui lui parut être une éternité, Chat Noir aperçut Ladybug voler dans sa direction. Elle atterrit non loin de lui et courut vers son coéquipier dès qu'elle le vit.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle inquiète et complètement essoufflée.

– Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas ma Lady.

– Alors, où est le monstre ?

– Il... n'y en a pas.

Ladybug regarda son partenaire avec surprise et suspicion suite à cette révélation.

– Il est possible que... je t'ai légèrement menti, avoua Chat Noir en mimant un petit écart entre ses doigts. Je voulais parler avec toi, et je savais que si je te le disais directement, tu ne serais pas venue.

Ladybug eut l'impression d'être tombée dans une piège ; Chat noir pouvait clairement le sentir. Elle semblait enfin prendre conscience du lieu où Chat Noir l'avait convié. Un parc. De nuit. Officiellement fermé. Remplis de fleurs. Le tout baignant dans un romantisme digne des plus grands romans d'amour.

– Chat Noir, je te l'ai dit hier, bon sang ! J'ai besoin de temps ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! Je ne dois pas te voir ! hurla Ladybug en se reculant.

– Je sais, crois-moi, je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu m'as dit hier. Mais là c'est vraiment important. Ma Lady, tu dois m'écouter.

– Non ! Non, non, non ! Tais-toi ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! cria-t-elle en se retournant, prête à repartir.

Alors, dans un dernier élan, avant que sa Lady ne le quitte définitivement, lui en voulant à tout jamais, Chat Noir avoua.

– Je connais ton identité, Ladybug.

Même s'il ne voyait plus son visage, Chat Noir n'eut aucun mal à deviner que sa Lady s'était figée sur place. Elle ne bougeait plus, et resta muette quelques instants. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle se retourna et fixa Chat Noir les yeux dans les yeux.

– Dis-moi que c'est faux. Que c'est encore une mauvaise blague !

– Je ne te mentirai jamais sur ce point.

– Mais... Mais tu sais à quel point ça compte pour moi ! Tu avais promis de ne pas chercher à savoir qui je suis !

– Crois-moi, ma Lady, je n'ai pas cherché. Ça m'a juste... frappé. Frappé, oui je n'ai pas d'autres mots.

– Je ne peux pas le croire... Je ne te crois pas ! Oui, c'est ça, tu me racontes des salades, juste pour m'amadouer et qu'on passe la soirée ensemble, encore ! Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça, Chat Noir. Je rentre chez moi.

– Tu es Marinette Dupain-Cheng ! cria presque Chat Noir ayant visiblement atteint ses limites de patience avec la jeune héroïne.

Ladybug vacilla et dut s'accrocher au rebord du pont pour ne pas tomber. Chat Noir y était peut-être allé un peu fort, mais il n'avait pas prévu que Ladybug refuse de le croire aussi fermement. Il sentit et entendit la souffle de sa partenaire s'accélérer, signe clair qu'elle était en train de paniquer. Il y avait de quoi ; Ladybug avait toujours affirmé que le secret de leurs identités était quelque chose de précieux qui ne devait jamais être divulgué. Et aujourd'hui, son secret était percé à jour.

Chat Noir souffla un coup pour se reprendre en main puis commença à s'avancer vers Ladybug.

– Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Nous nous sommes croisés à plusieurs reprises sans que tu me dises ta véritable identité, alors même que je me confiais à toi. Tu es la fille du boulanger le plus réputé de Paris. Tu es élève au collège Françoise Dupont. Ta meilleure amie est Alya Césaire, la fille qui tient le Ladyblog. Et il y a deux semaines, tu es parti en voyage à Grasse, ce qui expliquait ta présence aussi loin de Paris. Et...

Chat Noir ignorait si il devait révéler la dernière information qui finirait d'achever Ladybug, la convaincant définitivement qu'il savait pertinemment qui elle était. Son choix fut rapide : il devait dévoiler cette dernière information, ou la suite des révélations perdrait du sens.

– Et tu es amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste, fils du styliste Gabriel Agreste.

Comme il l'avait deviné, cette dernière phrase finit par avoir raison de Ladybug. Déjà qu'elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, cette fois-ci elle tombait à terre, n'ayant plus de force pour tenir debout. Elle commença à sangloter, prête à fondre en larme. Avec tout ce qu'elle supportait depuis plusieurs jours, cette révélation avait fini de l'achever, de briser sa fragile carapace. Chat Noir s'agenouilla devant elle en lui souriant et il lui prit une de ses mains qu'il s'empressa de caresser avec douceur.

– Qu'est-... Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? réussit-elle à dire en sanglotant toujours.

Dans un mouvement rapide, Chat Noir s'avança près du cou de la jeune fille et sentit l'odeur qui en émanait. Quand il s'écarta d'elle, il rit en voyant le visage déconcerté qu'affichait Ladybug.

– Ton parfum... C'est celui que je t'ai offert...

Ladybug secoua la tête, certainement car elle se trouvait idiote d'avoir été trahie par un si petit détail. Elle se calmait peu à peu, c'était déjà ça.

– Je ne l'avais jamais porté depuis mon retour à Paris, dit-t-elle en jouant avec ses doigts. Mais après notre... confrontation d'hier... Je me suis dit que je devais essayer de le porter un peu... Voir comment je me sentais...

– Et alors, comment tu te sens ?

– Toujours aussi perdue, avoua-t-elle d'un sourire triste.

Au fond de lui, Chat Noir mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, et que d'ici quelques minutes, tout serait de l'histoire ancienne.

– Ce garçon... Adrien... Je l'aime depuis le premier jour, se confessa Ladybug les larmes aux yeux. Mais il ne m'a jamais regardé. Enfin... pas en tant que fille amoureuse. Je ne suis qu'une amie pour lui. Tu vas pas me croire, mais j'ai organisé des plans tordus avec Alya pour essayer de l'approcher et d'être seule avec lui. (Chat Noir et Ladybug rirent à cette phrase). J'avais espéré que, à Grasse, on puisse passer du temps ensemble mais ça n'a pas marché... Et puis... quand je t'ai croisé là-bas... je me suis rendue compte que, toi tu étais toujours là pour moi – à ta manière. Tu me soutiens, tu me sauves, tu m'aides, tu me fais rire. (Chat Noir se sentit rougir sous son masque face à tous ses compliments)... Et quand tu as organisé cette soirée, je … je ne savais pas quoi penser. Tu étais si gentil, tu étais là, et je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi... Alors je me demandais pourquoi je me raccrochais à un garçon inaccessible alors que tu étais à côté de moi. Et...

Ladybug s'interrompit dans son discours, détournant son regard de Chat Noir.

– Et... ?

– Ne te moque pas, mais... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais envie de t'embrasser.

Par cette phrase, Ladybug confirma sans le savoir l'hypothèse principale de Chat Noir.

– Aurais-tu du développer des petits sentiments pour moi, ma Lady, la taquina-t-il un petit peu.

Ladybug lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule, mais rit elle aussi.

– Je ne sais pas... Peut-être ?... J'en sais rien du tout... C'est pour ça que j'ai béni le Papillon pour ne pas avoir lancé d'attaque pendant un moment. Comme ça, je ne te voyais et ça me permettait d'être loin de toi, de me poser, de réfléchir...

Ladybug souffla longuement après parlé. Elle avait enfin dit à Chat Noir, en face à face, tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

– J'imagine que... maintenant que tu sais qui je suis... ça ne sert à rien que je reste en costume, demanda Ladybug presque pour la forme et en riant nerveusement.

– C'est toi qui vois, ma Lady. Même si je t'avoue que j'ai attendu ce jour pendant très longtemps.

Un sourire sincère apparut enfin sur le visage de Ladybug, et Chat Noir crut même percevoir un sourire se dessiner dans les yeux de sa partenaire. Il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, d'enfin pouvoir l'embrasser : il n'attendait que ça.

Encore un peu de patience, devait-il se répéter intérieurement.

Le jeune héros aida Ladybug à se remettre debout. Juste avant qu'elle ne dise le mot magique...

– Détransformation.

Une douce lumière rouge et blanche enveloppa le corps de Ladybug. Et il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour révéler sa véritable nature.

Marinette faisait désormais face à Chat Noir.

– Bonjour, Chat Noir ! cria une petite voix aiguë.

Une petite créature rouge à pois noirs venait de faire irruption devant le visage du garçon, le surprenant et manquant de le faire tomber en arrière.

– Euh... Bonjour, répondit-il presque timide.

– Moi c'est Tikki. Je suis le kwami de Marinette.

– Enchanté, continua-t-il ne sachant pas où se mettre.

Tikki revint près du visage de Marinette.

– Tu es déçu que ce soit moi sous le masque de Ladybug ?

– Absolument pas. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux, même dans mes rêves les plus fous.

– Je n'ai pas très envie de savoir à quoi ressemblaient tes rêves, chaton. Vraiment pas.

Devinant qu'elle avait réussi à faire rougir Chat Noir, Marinette ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son air si gêné.

– Dis, est-ce que je peux savoir quand est-ce que tu m'as démasqué ?

« Parfait » pensa Chat Noir. Elle lui tendait la perche qu'il attendait.

– Aujourd'hui même, ma Lady, répondit-il tout fier en allant s'accouder sur le rebord du pont, à côté de la jeune fille.

– J'imagine que j'ai du passer à côté de toi dans la rue et que tu as senti le parfum à ce moment-là.

– Absolument pas.

Chat Noir se redressa pour faire face à Marinette. Il pouvait lire tous ses questionnements sur son visage. Le moment était venu...

– Je l'ai bien senti alors que j'étais à côté de toi. Mais ce n'était pas dans la rue... Si tu te souviens bien, je t'ai demandé où est-ce que tu avais trouvé un tel parfum, et tu m'avais répondu que tu l'avais acheté à Grasse justement – ce n'est pas bien de mentir, ma Lady.

Les yeux de Marinette se mirent à cligner à une vitesse folle. On dirait que son cerveau était en train de raccorder toutes les pièces du puzzle, mais il manquait une dernière pièce pour parfaire le tout.

– Et je me suis fait super mal en brisant une éprouvette... parce que justement je venais de réaliser qui tu étais.

Chat Noir ne pouvait l'entendre, mais le cœur de Marinette battait à la vitesse de la lumière. La panique qu'elle avait réussi à calmer venait de refaire son apparition, bien plus forte.

Chat Noir estima que la torture avait assez duré. A son tour, il prononça le mot qui allait mettre un terme à tout ça.

– Détransformation.

La lumière tintée de noir et de vert l'enveloppa moins d'une seconde avant qu'il ne reprenne l'apparence d'Adrien Agreste.

– Ah, enfin c'est pas tôt. Enfin le grand moment à vous deux. Vous m'avez épuisé à vous tourner autour aussi longtemps !

Plagg ne s'était pas fait prier avec ce petit discours ; Adrien n'avait pas prévu ce petit désagrément. Mais quand il vit Tikki rejoindre son ami kwami pour l'entraîner à quelques mètres, il savait qu'elle était de son côté.

Adrien put enfin concentrer son regard sur Marinette. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, claquait des dents, mais tentait de le cacher avec ses mains poser sur sa bouche. Adrien ne saurait deviner tout le florilège d'émotions et de pensées qui devaient traverser l'esprit et le cœur de Marinette. En tout cas, lui se sentait bien mieux depuis que ce petit manège avait enfin pris fin.

– A-A-Ad-A-

Décidément, Marinette ne changerait jamais. Ce petit bégaiement fit rire Adrien qui se rapprocha de la jeune fille. Ce simple rapprochement qui, il le voyait bien malgré la nuit, avait entraîné un rougissement des plus vifs sur le visage de la jeune fille.

– Si tu souhaites devenir aussi rouge que ton costume, tu es très bien partie, ma Lady.

Ne s'attendant pas à cette plaisanterie, Marinette ne put empêcher un son ressemblant à un rire de s'échapper de sa bouche. Adrien avait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère, du moins un tout petit peu, et c'était déjà ça.

– C'est... C'est toi... depuis le début ?

– Oui. Je comprends que tu as du mal à réaliser tout ce que tu es en train d'apprendre. Ça m'a fait pareil tout à l'heure. Tu es sûrement en train de rapprocher mon comportement avec celui de Chat Noir, de réaliser tout qu'il a fait, alors que c'était moi en réalité.

Marinette hocha la tête, Adrien ayant parfaitement deviné à quoi elle pensait. Elle suivait le même chemin que lui plusieurs heures plus tôt. Il décida de lui laisser un petit temps de répit pour qu'elle accepte tout ça. Marinette se massa les tempes, murmurant pour elle-même qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Et puis soudain, elle releva la tête et fixa Adrien comme si il avait été son bourreau.

– Oh c'est pas vrai ! Tout ce que j'ai dit sur toi ! Oh non, la honte ! Je ne suis qu'une idiote !

Elle tenta de cacher son visage après avoir prononcé ces dernières lamentations.

– Mais non, tu n'es pas du tout une idiote, Marinette, dit Adrien en essayant de ne pas rire, tout en posant une main l'épaule de sa camarade.

– Oh si ! Bien sûr que si ! J'ai toujours été idiote. Tu as du bien te moquer de moi en entendant tout ça.

La jeune fille avait largement dépassé le stade du rouge tomate à l'heure qu'il était. Adrien, bien que riant doucement de la situation, ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Il était tout à fait normal qu'elle ait ce genre de réflexion après tout ce qu'elle venait d'endurer.

– Non, Marinette, je ne me suis pas moqué de toi. Je pensais même avoir été un monstre de t'avoir fait souffrir et pleurer comme ça.

– Toi, un monstre ? Adrien, tu es le garçon le plus gentil de la terre.

– En tant que Chat Noir je veux dire. Tout ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure et même hier, c'est à cause de moi que tu te sentais ainsi... Et c'est aussi de ma faute en tant qu'Adrien... J'aurais du deviner plus tôt ce que tu ressens pour moi.

– Comment... Comment tu as su ?

– J'ai surpris ta conversation avec Alya dans la réserve tout à l'heure. Le timing ne pouvait être plus parfait.

Marinette passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, mais elle fut bloquée par ses éternelles couettes. Elle se contenta alors de jouer avec sa mèche.

– Si tu me le permets, Marinette, il y a quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire depuis très très longtemps... Et j'ai besoin de toi pour ça, lui demanda Adrien avec le plus grand des sourires.

– Euh... Euh oui, c'est quoi ? le questionna-t-elle innocemment.

Adrien sourit de plus belle en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas saisi le petit sous-entendu de sa phrase. Il allait devoir y aller de manière plus frontale.

Adrien déplaça sa main de l'épaule de la jeune fille pour ensuite la poser sur son cou. Il se concentra sur son geste et sur la peau de Marinette qu'elle effleurait à peine. Son cœur battait si vite, mais il aurait tout donner pour qu'on ne l'arrête pas. Après tout, en tant qu'Adrien, il n'avait jamais osé approcher la moindre fille de façon si directe et si proche. En tant que Chat Noir, il n'avait jamais été gêné de se pavaner devant Ladybug.

Ce soir, il fallait qu'il soit les deux à fois.

Quand elle réalisa que le jeune garçon rapprochait lentement et dangereusement son visage du sien, Marinette l'arrêta brusquement en mettant une main entre leurs bouches.

– Adrien, tu... Tu es amoureux de Ladybug... Pas de moi en tant que Marinette.

– Nuance, ma Lady. Je te l'ai déjà répété plusieurs fois. Je suis amoureux de toi, qui que tu sois sous ce masque. Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout. C'est toi que j'aime, _toi_... Pas ton costume.

Cela relevait du miracle que Marinette tienne encore debout à cette heure-ci. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait rêvé qu'Adrien prononce des mots pareils devant elle. Mais justement, cela avait toujours été un rêve. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce jour arriverait.

L'émotion transparaissait dans le sourire qu'elle adressa à celui dont elle était amoureuse. Elle n'avait plus à se tracasser la tête pour ces histoires. Adrien est Chat Noir. Chat Noir est Adrien. Rien ne pouvait être plus beau.

Marinette corrigea intérieurement cette pensée quand elle sentit Adrien l'embrasser. Enfin.

Tous deux eurent l'impression de ne plus respirer, le temps semblait suspendu grâce à ce simple contact. Au début gênés par cette sensation nouvelle, les deux adolescents prirent assez rapidement leurs aises et leurs repères, leurs lèvres se mouvant délicatement. Chacun songea à quel point les lèvres de l'autre étaient douces, et qu'ils ne souhaitaient en aucun cas que ce baiser prenne fin. Ils prenaient par ci par là une petite inspiration de temps en temps, se retrouvant toujours à s'embrasser. Ils souriaient dans ce baiser. Adrien se surprit à serrer la prise qu'il avait sur la nuque de Marinette ainsi que sur sa taille. Et cette dernière s'étonna presque d'avoir passé ses bras autour de son partenaire, l'emprisonnant pour qu'il ne lui échappe pas.

Seule l'envie contrôlait ses pulsions soudaines ; la raison n'y avait pas à sa place.

Au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité et en même temps l'instant le plus court de toute leur vie, Marinette et Adrien se séparèrent. Et il rirent ensemble en réalisant ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Adrien serra Marinette dans ses bras du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé sa Lady, il était hors de question pour lui de la laisser s'échapper. Ses mains vinrent caresser ses doux cheveux, tandis que Marinette se laissa bercer par cette agréable caresse et par les battements de cœur d'Adrien. Elle pourrait rester ainsi à tout jamais.

Si elle avait eu connaissance de ce florilège d'émotions plus tôt dans la journée, elle aurait mis sa main à couper qu'on lui mentait.

Elle dut elle-même se convaincre à plusieurs reprises que non, elle ne rêvait pas. Elle était bel et bien dans les bras d'Adrien – _son_ Adrien –, dans l'un des lieux les plus romantiques de Paris. Et il venait de l'embrasser, _elle_.

A contrecœur, Marinette s'écarta légèrement de son amoureux pour le regarder.

– Dis, hum, tu te souviens à Grasse, commença-t-elle en se forçant intérieurement pour ne pas bafouiller. Quand on était dans la même... situation, acheva-t-elle en ayant bien réfléchi au terme à employer.

– Oui, je me souviens, lui répondit Adrien qui retenait son rire autant qu'il le pouvait. Pourquoi ?

Marinette laissa plusieurs secondes passer avant de reprendre, se retenant elle aussi de rire en sachant ce qu'elle allait dire.

– Je n'ai jamais été aussi frustrée de toute ma vie.

Comme elle s'en doutait, Adrien n'avait pu retenir son rire plus longtemps, et elle le suivit dedans. Il est vrai que la phrase avait de quoi être comique.

– Moi aussi, Marinette, crois-moi. Je pense même que j'ai été le plus frustré de nous deux.

– Ah bon, et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

– Parce que j'ai toujours très très envie de t'embrasser.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre ou protester, Adrien captura à nouveau les lèvres de sa partenaire. Et cette fois-ci, la douceur du premier baiser laissa place à une nouvelle fougue, une nouvelle vague de chaleur. Encore des sensations nouvelles qu'il tardait aux deux amoureux d'explorer ensemble.

– Je suis impatient de connaître tous les plans que tu as élaboré avec Alya pour passer du temps avec moi, s'exclama Adrien.

– Oh, ça ! Ce ne sont que des détails. N'y fais pas attention, lui dit Marinette en rougissant.

– Tu as raison. J'ai tout le temps pour les connaître, dit-il en étant prêt à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

– Attends, Adrien, une question me brûle les lèvres.

– Je t'écoute.

– Le parfum que tu m'as offert. Tu l'as trouvé où à Grasse ?

Adrien ne s'était certainement pas attendu à cette interrogation en tant que première question de Marinette. Mais bon, après tout, elle avait eu toutes ces informations à digérer en très peu de temps, et il serait ravi de répondre à toutes les questions de la jeune fille.

– Je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans une boutique. Je ne l'ai même pas acheté. Je l'ai fabriqué pendant l'atelier de création.

– Tu... Tu as fabriqué un parfum pour moi ! réalisa Marinette.

– Je pensais te l'offrir quand je serais rentrer à Paris... mais le destin a voulu que nous nous retrouvions avant.

À la grande surprise d'Adrien, c'est Marinette qui l'embrassa à son tour. Il sentit tous ses remerciements à travers ce baiser.

– Merci, chaton, acheva-t-elle en lui donnant un léger baiser du bout des lèvres.

– On en est déjà aux petits surnoms mignons ?

– Ils sont tout trouvés, je crois.

– Tu as bien raison, ma Lady. Et si je le pouvais, j'aimerais te garder ici avec moi toute la nuit.

– D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres demain ?

Adrien interrogea Marinette du regard.

– Ils vont bien voir qu'il y a... du changement entre nous. Et je ne crois pas que leur avouer qu'on est Ladybug et Chat Noir et tout ce qui s'est passé à Grasse soit un bon plan.

– Hum... Au pire, on laisse passer demain comme une journée normale. Après c'est le week-end, ça nous donnera deux jours supplémentaires pour réfléchir à une histoire à leur raconter.

– Oui mais il y a un petit problème... J'ai moi aussi très très envie de t'embrasser, dit Marinette d'une voix suave en reprenant les termes exactes d'Adrien quelques minutes plus tôt. Et je crois que je ne résisterai pas très longtemps au collège.

– Bon alors au besoin, on improvisera. L'histoire n'est pas très importante. Ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'on est maintenant.

Marinette regarda Adrien avec un air totalement incrédule, ne saisissant pas où il voulait en venir. Percevant cela, Adrien leva les yeux au ciel face à tant d'innocence.

– Un couple, finit-il par lui dire pour qu'elle réalise où ils en étaient.

– Un-un-un-un-un-

– Oui, Marinette, un couple, ria Adrien en voyant sa nouvelle petite-amie en train de littéralement court-circuiter.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle comme si elle était perdue, demandant silencieusement à Adrien si elle avait bien compris où il voulait en venir. Il acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

– Moi ? dit-elle en désignant. En couple ? Avec Adrien Agreste ? C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! déclara-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

– Et crois-moi, ma Lady, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises.

Quand Adrien l'embrassa encore et encore, Marinette se sentit bien chanceuse. Si le moindre petit événement était modifié dans cette ligne temporelle, alors tout ce qu'elle était en train de vivre ne se serait jamais produit. Sa bonne étoile était avec elle. Elle remercia le ciel d'avoir mis sur la route de Ladybug et Chat Noir ce voyage scolaire qui, il fallait le reconnaître, avait retourné leurs cœurs, mais avait également été le déclencheur de ce tout nouveau pan de leur vie.

Ils étaient ensemble, envers et contre tout. Ensemble dans leur vie héroïque. Ensemble dans leur vie privée.

Ensemble, et c'était ça le plus important.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Et bien voilà ! J'espère que votre frustration aura été comblée par ce long chapitre XD N'hésitez pas à me dire en commentaire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

 **Peut-être nous retrouverons-nous pour de prochains écrits et défi :D**


End file.
